Fearless or not
by missme233
Summary: Kim Crawford is just a 16 year old girl. or so it would see. she has been proclaimed as the loser of seaford high. she has now friends, an literetly evil twin, a terrible father, tormented daily, dead mother, and to top it off, shes depressed. Her sister and her boyfriend jack make her life miserable. will anyone ever be there for her? **better than sounds! i suck at summaries!**
1. Chapter 1: Just a Average Day

**Hey there!**

**So my names Karissa, This is my SECOND fan fiction story. I have written 1 for Austin and Ally called Second chance: a Austin and Ally story. Im not sure if I will continue it, but you should go check it out!****  
**

**I LOVE kickin it (leo howard is one of my few celeb crushesJ) and I love KICK! **

**You may find my story(s) kind of dark and sad, but that's only because I think that a little bit of that makes an interesting story. Im not a wired and/or twisted person! I swear! I just don't want a boring story! No body's perfect! Everyone (even my characters) make mistakes. Ok now im just babbling. Well, I guess I will see you in my A/N after ch 1! **

**Please enjoy!**

**And now I give you…..Fearless…or not.!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just an average day

(kim's POV)

I slowly shuffled my feet towards the place of my doom; Seaford high. I studied my surroundings. I was on a path through the park, the same one I have been taking since the beginning of freshman year, and two years later, I have taken it every single day on the way to school. Alone. The birds, and trees, and flowers, and lack of people just calmed me for the upcoming day. Thank god no one knew that this was the way I walked to school. If anyone found out, I would have to find another way, and who knew how long that would take.

I looked down at the old black watch on my wrist. It was 7:20. Which means school started in 5 minutes. I looked up and saw the bench engraved "in loving memory of Kelly Crawford" the other reason I took this path. To leave a flower for my mom, and to talk to her and ask for her help with the up coming day. The upcoming life! But I had to hurry. I had 5 minutes to get to school, and it was still a 4 minute walk, plus I still had to hurry to my locker, ignoring the torture, grab my books, and get to class as soon as possible to get to my little desk in the back corner, but if I hurried and ran I could get there in 1 to 2 minutes tops. So I picked a flower, put in on the bench and ran.

I didn't bother to ask for help. I never got any anyway as. I wasn't worth it apparently, but its ok, I deserve it. I let him kill her, I didn't stop him. I let him do it. I could have done something, I could have saved her, but I didn't. I'm a terrible person.

I looked up, breathing hard from running, to see the school. I looked at my watch. 7:22. I had three minutes. I ran inside and reached my locker. I was about to open it, when I heard laughing. I looked to my left, and saw a group of boys staring at me, with huge grins on their faces, trying to suppress their laughter, about 6 lockers down. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my locker. Sure enough a huge mirror inside, and in huge red letters someone had written 'UGLY PATHETIC BITCH!' with an arrow pointing to where my face was. I felt a tear drip down my face as the boys burst out in laughter. It was true. I was ugly. I was pathetic. And I was a bitch. I knew this. But the words still hurt.

I shoved the mirror into the back of my locker, grabbed my books, and slammed the door shut. I quickly walked away towards my first class, English. I hated that class. Don't get me wrong, I really do love English, I loved to read and write, and I had an A in that class. But other than that, it was terrible.

I got there just before the bell rang. I hurried to my desk in the back. And for some reason, everyone was staring at me. I looked at my desk. I wondered what would be written on it this time. Probably the usual. Something like 'Ugly' 'Freak' 'Bitch' 'No one likes you' 'I hope you kill yourself' 'go die in a hole. The words always hurt, but I learned to hide it, I was used to it. I was about to sit down at my desk. There was nothing written on it. Huh. that's strange. The whole class went silent as I was about to sit down. This was so weird. But as soon as I sat, I knew why.

The whole desk broke into pieces the moment I sat down. Everyone staring at me and bursting out in laughter. Shouting things like 'I hate you!' 'you deserve all this!' 'why do you even bother to show up!?'

I sat there, on the verge of tears as my teacher, Mr. Klein, walked in.

"settle down, settle down." he said, quieting the whole class. As he took in the scene, and saw me, he let out a deep breath. He walked up to me. kimberly,"

"Kim" I breathed. He should know this by now. We are six weeks in to the second semester.

"sorry, Kim" he corrected himself. There. That was better. "are you ok? What happened?" he asked looking down on me with what seemed to be fake concern.

"yes." I replied. "just an old desk I guess."

"okay.." he replied, helping me up. "Please find an empty seat so we can get started with class."

"Yes Mr. Klein" I said standing up. He walked to the fromt of the room after handing me my stuff. I scanned the room searching for an open seat. There was only one left. Right next to Jack Brewer. Great. And I say that sarcastically.

**(A/N: I was going to finish here, but what the hell! Here is an extra long chapter for you guys!)**

I took a deep breath and made my way to the desk. As I sat down I swear I heard him breathe 'why me?!' well guess what you jackass (hey, that name really suits him! I wonder if that's really what his name is..) the feeling's mutual.

About ten minutes into class I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Donna Tobin with a smirk on her face.

"Freak" she whispered. I turned my head back. I didn't need this crap from her right now. I already get enough of it at home.

Yup. that's right. Home. Donna just happens to be my Twin. Fraternal of course. We are NOTHING alike.

I have stringy blonde hair with natural brown highlights that's always flat, dull brown eyes, a tiny figureless body, and pale gross looking skin. While Donna has, long, silky dark brown hair that's always done to perfection, tan skin, and like me, she has brown eye's, but unlike mine, hers have a certain sparkle to them. She Always has on a bunch of makeup that really brings out her features. I just wore mascara and a bit of lip-gloss. I wasn't anything, people only knew ME as a freak, while Donna was the most popular girl at Seaford high. We didn't get along At all. We were twins, but we couldn't possibly be any different.

**(A/N: I portrayed Donna as Nina Dobrev who plays Elena Gilbert from the vampire diaries. Links will be on my bio!)**

Now, you may be wondering, how was my last name Crawford and hers Tobin? Well that's simple. After my, excuse me, OUR mother died, my, oops did it again, our father and Donna were so embarrassed of me for some reason, most likely hatred, changed their name to his mothers maiden name, Tobin. Yup, that's how much they hated me. They couldn't even freaking stand to have the same last name as me! But who could blame them. Its my fault she died.

Anyways, Donna was, of course being the most popular girl in the school, dating the most popular guy. Jack Brewer. Both popular. Her cheer captain, him star of the football team. Not a surprise there. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I hated him. But, I do have to admit hes pretty hot. But that doesn't even remotely change the hatred I feel towards him.

All the rest of class, Donna stabbed the back of my neck with her pencil. I tried to ignore the pain, her pencil was sharp. REALLY sharp. I did get a quick break about halfway through class though. When she went to sharpen her pencil.

The rest of the day went as normal. No one talked to me. Being tripped in the hallway. Being called names. Sitting alone at lunch. Stupid pranks. (none too bad though) being ganged up on during P.E. while Coach Fields talked on the phone with her boyfriend. You know, the usual.

You know, sometimes I wonder what I did to make everyone hate me so much. I mean, I know its my fault my mom died, but still.

When I got home, I had about an hour left until my father would be home, and two until Donna would. So I went upstairs and climbed the rickety ladder to the attic, otherwise known as my room. Threw my bag down it the corner. I looked around the room.

It was tiny, but still good sized. Sort of. There was one tiny window letting a bit of light in. my makeshift bed was just a bunch of boxes with a old mattress on top of them, a old flat cheap pillow form target, and my mothers old quilt. Across the room was my desk. Four boxes stacked with a board of wood on top of it, my mothers old computer, which I was lucky I was allowed to keep, no matter how slow it was. My chair was just an old ugly thing I found on the side of the road. I walked into my bathroom, which had all the normal bathroom stuff, but just cramped together. I looked in the mirror, grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair back. I sighed and walked out. I walked across the room and into my tiny closed. I moved the bookshelf out of the way and walked into the tiny secret room. I sat down at my mothers old piano. If my dad new I had this, he would FREAK! I began to play my mothers favorite song, Fearless, which soon became mine. She wrote it all by herself.

"I'm stuck in your head,

I'm back from the dead,

Got you running and scared,

I'm fearless.

I'm calling you out,

I'm taking you down

Don't you come back Around

I'm Fear-"

"Kimberly!" I was cut off by my dads yelling and the slamming of the front door. I ran out of the room, pushed the bookshelf back in its place. I grabbed a book, opened it to a random page, flopped down on my bed, and pretended to read. Just in time to, my dad burst open the hatch to my room and climbed in. That song didn't fit me at all. I was NOT fearless.

He was home forty five minutes early, and he seemed really mad today. Shit.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**And tada! So theres the first chapter of Fearless… or not.! I hope you like(d) it! Please Review! I love reviews! I wanna know what you think! What was your favorite part?! Least? What do you think of the story? Is it good? Bad? Okay? Do I need to do anything different? Are you looking forward to my update!? Please! I want to know! **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Music- Fearless by Olivia holt, I love that songJ**

**It will be a KICK story! Sorry there isn't really any jack/kick in this chapter! But im getting to it! Its just an into chapter!**

**Links will be on my bio! **

**Well, that's it!**

**Lots-of-love,**

**KarissaJ**


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

**Hey there yall! So at the time I'm writing this, I don't have any reviews, but whatever! I just posted chapter 1 like an hour ago! So whatever!**

**Well, I hope people are reading, and enjoying : ) these are taking me like two hours to write and post! I actually am watching older episodes of kickin it while I type! **

**Did everyone see the kickin it on our own?! I loved it! It was obvious everyone knew jack liked Kim when Milton said "so how are you in kim doing?" in that suggestive tone, and then jack asked kim out! Eep! (and how cute did jack look?!: ):D)**

**Ok well, im probably being boring, I just have a few announcements.**

**I am not sure how often I will be updating, hopefully daily, but I'm not sure, I promise I will update when I can. And looking back on chapter one, it wasn't short, but it wasn't long either, so im gonna try to make the chapters longer, like anywhere between 3-5k words per chapter? Does that sound good? And finally! I just wanted to remind everyone to review! I wanna know what you think!**

**See you soon!**

**And now for chapter two of fearless….. Or not..**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hurt

(Kims pov)

I looked up, playing it cool, while on the inside, I was terrified. "yes father?" I asked, knowing that if I wasn't polite, things were going to be A LOT worse.

"Come here you selfish little bitch!" he yelled. No, more like screamed. I knew not to say anything, so I stood up and calmly walked up to him. The second I was in his reach he slapped me. I was used to it. I knew what was next. A punch in three, two, one. He punched me in the eye and kneed me in the gut. I crumpled over in pain. Wow. That was new. He then grabbed my wrist and threw me down the hatch. I hit the ground, hard. The wind knocked out of me, I felt like I couldn't move. He has never gone this far before.

Soon I felt a thump on the ground next to me. I looked over and saw his feet next to me. He then pulled me up by my hair and threw me against the wall. Punching and hitting me. I couldn't cry, I was about to, but I couldn't. I felt him stop.

"are you done now?" I breathed.

"oh no" he smiled, "I'm just getting started. And with that he kneed me in the gut again, and when I hunched over, trying not to scream, my nose met his node, and his fist right after. I heard a crack. He finally broke that line and broke something. Sprained, its happened. But broke, this was the first time. Then he threw me to the ground and began to drag me by my feet. My back was burning from the fall. It felt like my whole body was on fire.

He then threw me down the stairs. I had a minute until he would be down. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Oh crap. This was going to be bad.

I heard him bounding down the stairs, and another tear drip down my cheek. He pulled me up by my neck. "God I hate you, you ugly little!-" he stopped. I was beginning to wonder why when I realized that the tears were streaming faster. "are-are you crying?" he said. I squeezed my eyes shut. And then he slapped me. And now, he really crossed the line. He began to choke me.

He started to rant at me, but it was getting hard to breathe, and I was starting to get light headed.

'I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve it.' I said to my self, until I blanked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the corner. I felt like my whole body was being stabbed with a thousand knives, and being set on fire. I looked up my arms and legs. Plenty of bruises, and even a few cut knives. It has never been this bad. I glanced at my watch. 4:28 it read. I have been out for about an hour, and Donna would be home any second now. I attempted to stand up, but it still hurt to much. So I began to drag myself towards the stairs.

I was about a one third of the way up the stairs when I heard the door open. Crap, that meant Donna was home… I looked toward the direction of the door. Two figures intertwined together, it was Donna and Jack. Making out. Surprise surprise. I was able to buy myself some time and was almost up the stairs when I heard footsteps bounding up behind me.

'Oh god hurry, hurry' I thought to myself . I grabbed the railing when I was at the top of the stairs and stood up even though it hurt. I ran. Then donna grabbed my hair and pulled me to her. Jack was no where to be seen. She slapped me. Hard.

"looks like you got what you deserve you ugly little bitch." she snarled. "now shoo. I have a hot boyfriend waiting for me." with that she threw me to the ground and stepped on my leg, it hurt. a lot. Then she walked away and ran down the stairs.

I laid there, hoping my leg wasn't broken. I heard voices getting closer. I hurried up and stood up, knowing it was Donna and Jack, and remembering what she said. As soon as I put pressure on my leg, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my leg. Doing my best to ignore the pain, I ran to my ladder and difficultly scrambled up to my room and slammed my hatch shut. I flopped down on my bed and started crying. Through my sobs I heard someone, Jack.

"where is your sister?" he asked

"I don't know in her room, but who cares about her" Donna responded. Then the voices faded. I reached over to the box beside my makeshift bed and turned on my I home. I searched for a good upbeat song to lift my spirits. I found _Titanium_ by Sia and David Guetta and decided that it was good enough. I wasn't bulletproof, but it's a good song, and it put me in a good mood.

I went to my bathroom and pulled out my makeup drawer. I pulled out my bottle of foundation. I was almost out. Great. I applied what I had left, it was hardly enough to cover the injuries on my face, my hurt leg and the hand marks on my neck.

Once that was done I went to my closet. I put on a pair of plain gray sweat pants, some pink vans, and a black long-sleeved shirt with pink flowers on it. I then went to my safe and grabbed about three hundred dollars out of the money ive been saving for the past give years. How did I save it up?

Every year my grandma sends three thousand dollars to both Donna and I for Christmas and our birthdays. The perks of having a grandma who won the lottery three times. Dad and Donna think Donna is the only one who gets this because I get the mail as soon as I get home and hide it in my safe. I also get money from babysitting and cleaning houses, which Dad and Donna think I do for free. So I've got some good money saved up, about 15-20 thousand.

Once I counted the three hundred, I stuffed it into my pocket, grabbed my hand me down phone from Donna, it's a iPhone 4. I convinced my father to let my have it when Donna got her 5, as long as I pay him $50 a month, I get to keep it!

With that I snuck out of my room, down the hallway, down the stairs and out the door. I was about two houses down when I got a text. It was from my father.

_if your going to the doctor, or should I say the neighbors, do not tell them anything or I will kill you. Got that you bitch?_

_~father_

_Yes Father_

_~kim_

I responded to him and walked up to my neighbors door. I rand the bell and waited for him to answer the door. Little johhny, my neighbors son, answered the door.

"KIMMY!" he exclaimed, hugging my leg tightly, I tried not to wince in pain.

"hey there kiddo. Is your dad here?" I asked him kindly.

He nodded his head and ran away. I waited outside the door for him to come. I was studying my shoe when I heard the familiar voice and looked up.

"hey there Kim" he said, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Dr. Weisley!" I greeted, "I fell down the stairs and hurt my leg and nose, is there any way you can take a look at it for me?" it wasn't a complete lie, I did fall down the stairs.

"Ya kim no problem." He answered. I stepped in and followed him to his office. We made small takl while he examined my leg and nose. He took a few X-Rays. When they were printed out we looked at them on the screen.

"Well Kim looks like you had a pretty bad fall!" he exclaimed. "You have a hairline fracture on your right leg and your nose is definitely broken." he told me. Well, I was right about the nose. He went to the closet and grabbed me a boot that I would have to wear for the next two months. He also grabbed a pack of bandages for my nose and showed me how to apply them. And lastly he prescribed a pain suppressing antibiotic.

With that I thanked him and headed out toward my second least faveorite place in the world, the mall.

Once I got to the mall I headed towards Sephora. Hey! Gotta buy the good stuff, or else it will come off!

On my way there, I passed the Bobby Wassabi Dojo. Training inside were three kids from my school. Milton Crupnick, Jerry Santiago, and Eddie Marshall. They were the three most unlikely people to be friends, and for some reason, I found them to be an inspiration. A nerd, A guy who thinks he is too cool for school, and one of those kids who you cant really fit into one social group. As a matter of fact, Jerry was a close friend of Jack.

They were three of the only kids who never made fun of me. Once in a while, Jerry would call me a name, or throw me a glare, but only around Jack, and he always had a kind of apologetic look on his face when he saw me. They all did. I would give anything to learn Karate. At that Dojo. The only thing is Jack trains there. Of course he wasn't with him at the moment, he was at my house with Donna doing who knows what.

Once I was done at the makeup store I stopped at fallafel Phil's and grabbed a box of fallafel balls to take home for dinner. It would save me from having to cook, and who knows, maybe even score me a few points with dad.

I got my fallafel balls and turned around, running right into Jerry Santiago. All my fallafel balls spilled to the ground. "crap!" I whisper-exclaimed.

"oh my god!" Jerry yelled, "I am so sorry!"

"its not your fault," I told him, "I mean, I am just a clumsy, good for nothing bitch, right?"

"no, no its not your fault, you don't have to be so hard on yourself" he told me. "here, let me buy you more."

"no, its ok I have some more money" I tried

"nope" he then walked up to the counter and ordered me some fallafel balls.

"thanks" I quietly told him

"its no problem" he told me "se ya round." with that he ran back to the dojo and I began the walk to the bus stop.

Once I reached the door of my house, I pulled my keys out. I reached for the door but it opened and Jack ran right into me. "ouch!" I exclaimed, my head hurting.

"oh sorry" he said to me. He wasn't being mean? that was a first.

"um, im sorry. Ill get out of your way" I told him, hugging my box of fallafel balls from fallafel Phil's.

"no, no, I really am sorry." He assured me, gently touching my arm.

"oh," I said in a questioning tone. "are you actually being nice to me? You do realize that I am Kim Crawford, or, as you know me, the ugly stupid useless Bitch." wait, was I ACTUALLY standing up to Jack Brewer? I felt so alive!

"well, you look hurt…." he drew out, "so I was trying to forget… but well, thanks for reminding me!" he said and walked towards his car. I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

* * *

The next day I walked into school and was gaining stares from pretty much everyone. It was about my injuries. I heard what they were saying. 'She just wants attention' 'she probably got hit by a car, props to the driver' I looked down at myself. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail. I was wearing some old light wash skinny jeans, and a plain pink fitted top, with one of my black vans on my left foot, and my knee high boot on my right. I looked down at my figure. I was always called anorexic by my peers, and I could see why. I had a flat chest, you could practically see my ribs through my shirt, and I had bony chicken legs. But hey, its not my fault that my dad starves me most of the time.

I grabbed my stuff and hurried to my first hour. They still hadn't replaced my desk, so I had to sit in the same exact spot as yesterday. The whole time my leg was being kicked by Donna while Jack threw crumpled up pieces of paper at me. When I would unfold them, it would be a different insult every time. And if I didn't open it, Jack would glare at me until I did, and Donna would kick me extra hard until I did.

When the bell rang I walked out the door only to be met by legs tripping me. Then in second hour, cooking, some body threw a pan of hot water on my hurt leg, then in my third hour, when my teacher left and the insults went wild.

Then at lunch my nose became the target of apple throwing. In PE, I was able to sit out at the top of the bleachers, but some of the popular kids came and pushed me down. After that I was sent home for the rest of the day.

I ran out of the school crying. Seriously! What did I do to deserve this torture! I have had enough! I ran straight to the nearest drugstore and bought a pocket knife. Then as soon as I got home I ran up to my bathroom and cut the knife free of its packaging. I sat on the cold floor, tears streaming down my face. I pressed the blade to my skin and made the first cut. I felt… Relief.

* * *

**And that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! Im gonna try to update at least once a day!**

**Please review! Tell me what you think! I wanna know!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**LOTS OF LOVE!**

**KARISSA**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Over

**Hey my lovelies!**

**So before I get started I just wanted to share this little idea with you:)**** to show how long it takes me to write these, I'm gonna put my start and finish time on my A/N'sJ so right now it is exactly 3:30 pm, so lets let the timing begin:)**

**I would just like to start off by saying THANK YOU! I woke up this morning to 7 great, positive reviews, and I currently at the time I am writing this have 17! I am so happy that everybody likes my story! I'm so happy for all the positive feedback! For everything! Just, thank you! Please keep reviewing and if you have any questions at all, PM me and I will respond!**

**So I am trying my hardest to make these chapters as long as possible. Honestly I love writing them, I am just making them up as I go along, I kind of have an outline for each chapter but I just am excited to see where I go with it and what happens! I know its kind of depressing, but I think that it just makes an interesting story. **

**Okay, next I have decided that for each chapter I am going to add a kind of theme song or something, just a song I really likeJ one I currently like and really fit's the whole story is **_**skinny love **_**by birdy. it's a good song. And its amazing if you play it with the sound of rain playing in another tab. Ill have some links on my bio!**

**I also just checked and noticed that I am getting a lot of favorites on this story so just thank you so much! I am going to attempt to do two updates today, I just got home from being out all day and I literately ran right to my computer and started typing. **

**And Finally! I have another story called Second Chance: A Austin and Ally story, that I was working on back in March and then just never had the time to continue, so if you would check that out and let me know if you if I should continue that would be WONDERFUL!J **

**I have a few more things but seeing that I have written almost a whole page and you are probably anxious to get to the story they will be at the bottom. Well, I now present chapter three of Fearless….or not..!**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Over

(Kim's POV)

Three days.

That is how long it as been since I started cutting.

that's not enough time for my bruises or other wounds to heal up. I was adding more to my already damaged body every day. And you know what… I actually…. Like it. The way it feels, the release of pain. I like it.

Some studies show that adolescents that cut is just a form of trying to reach out for attention, but let me tell you, they couldn't be any more wrong. I cut because it feels like my pain and tension is being released. When I cut, every incision made makes me feel like my body can breathe, like I'm not being suffocated all the time. It helps me. Its only been three days. Three days and my fore arms are covered in red slash marks. I have to wear long sleeved shirts now, all the time, because if I cover up the cut with makeup, they just feel exposed, it doesn't work. I don't want attention. I don't want anyone to know. I'm not encouraging cutting, I never thought I would be drawn to this point, I never wanted this. But it helps ME.

* * *

I walked around the halls towards the cafeteria, brown bagged lunch in hand. Today has been surprisingly well, I got a new seat in English, finally away from Donna and Jack. I have only been tripped a few times, people seemed to be ignoring me for the most part. I knew anytime now something could go wrong, but for know, I was just enjoying the peace while it lasted.

I sat down at my little table in the back near the trash cans. I pulled out my apple and water bottle. I took a few bites of the apple, and then decided I wasn't very hungry anymore, so I threw it away, put my water in my bag and stood up to just wander around.

I looked down at my outfit. I had on some light wash skinny jeans, black combat boots, black bracelets, a plain long-sleeved black top, my hair was pulled back with a plain black headband, I had my mothers gold necklace on. It was an oval locket, an antique, with a 'K' on it that had been passed on through the generations. I opened it, inside was a picture of my mother and I sitting at her piano, it had been taken only two weeks before she had died. I was on my thirteenth birthday. I missed these times.

I have been wearing a lot more black since I started cutting. The last three days have been all black.

It was currently a Thursday. My father would be gone this weekend, he left tomorrow, so I figured that when I got home I would have some sort of beating awaiting for me.

I walked outside. It was a nice day, so I might as well wander the premises of the school. The clear air made me think, and my mind wandered back to Monday, when I got home from the mall…

* * *

(flashback still Kim's pov)

_I walked into the house. The television was running. Some sort of movie was playing, pitch perfect it sounded like, Donna had just gotten it the day it came out on DVD. I walked into the kitchen. _

"_Kimberly!" my father called. "is that you?" he sounded semi calm. Most likely because he was watching a movie. _

"_yes father" I said, setting down the box of fallafel balls and walking into the living room. He paused the movie. _

"_well," he began, "what did Raymond have to say?" _

"_I told him I fell down the stairs," I began with this. "my nose is broken, I have to wear these bandages until it is completely healed, which he said should take about a month or two, and I fractured my right leg and have to wear this boot for a month or two."_

"_and dinner?" he asked with no response to my heath state. _

"_I brought home some fallafel balls from fallafel phils" I told him._

"_ok good" he said, "now go up to your room for the rest of the night."_

"_yes father I told him and turned to walk away. _

"_Wait! Kimberly," he stopped me. I turned around and walked back to him. He then slapped my cheek, I didn't flinch "that's for being you. You are dismissed" with that I left and made my way up to my room. It was harder with the boot, buti made it up. _

_Once I was in my room, I did my little bit of homework then decided to take a shower and go to bed. Once I felt the hot water hit my back, I flinched in pain at the sting. I looked back to see that my back was covered in bruises and cuts, most likely from the fall. , my whole body looked like a mess. _

_(end of flashback, Still Kim's pov)_

* * *

I rounded the corner to the back of the school. No one ever came here, I could sit and think for a moment, but as I rounded the corner, I realized I wouldn't be alone. Donna was there, making out with someone, of course Jack. I rolled my eyes and was about to walk away when I noticed something, this boy was pale and had short blonde hair, Jack was tan with longer brown hair. This was not Jack Brewer. This was Andy Carels, one of his close friends.

My eyes widened, Donna was cheating on Jack, with a close friend of his. I quickly turned and ran away. This really wasn't surprising. She's had other guy 'friends' over before. Just usually none from our school. Much less a friend of Jack's.

As I opened the door and ran into the school, I hit a wall. No this wasn't a wall. It was warm and muscular. I looked up, it was Jack. My eyes widened.

"uh.. Are you okay?" he asked me. Why did he care?

I nodded my head.

"are you sure?" he began. "you look really shaken up about something.."

"I'm fine. I-I have go." I responded to him and ran off down the hallway.

The rest of the day was really uneventful. No one really bothered me. Jack was no where to be seen the rest of the day. I heard people asking Donna where he was, and she simply responded that she didn't know. I hurried home. My dad left on his business trip later tonight and would be home waiting for me with a ready hand I'm sure.

Once I got inside the house I found him sitting on the stairs, bottle in his hand. He threw it off to the side.

"welcome home, Kimberly," he slurred. "I have been waiting for you, you selfish little bitch." with that he stood up and walked over to me. He smiled, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, he was drunk. With that he began to repeatedly slap the left side of my face. I stood there, not saying a word. Then the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell.

"get that" he slurred and walked off toward his office. Probably to pass out drunk until he left tonight at midnight.

I sighed and walked to the door. I opened it to find the one and only, Jack Brewer.

**(A/N: ok here is a surprise:) you ready? POV switch!)**

* * *

(Jack's POV)

With that she ran off .

That was strange. Even though she said she was ok, something was obviously up. But oh well, I had other things to worry about at the moment. Like the fact that my girlfriend was no where to be found. She had told me to meet her at our 'usual spot' as we call our secret makeout spot that we had found. These days, it seemed like she didn't want a real relationship, just someone to have 'fun' with, if you know what I'm saying. And honestly I was starting to get sick of it.

Luckily her and her best friend Grace Phipps were pretty much Inseparable, and she was able to tell me that she had seen Donna head outside. I wonder why, probably, judging by the look on her twin Kim's face, probably to torment her for some reason. I remember back in elementary school, when Donna Kim and Grace were all inseparable. They did everything together. Then in middle school when they started to become there own person, yet they were still friends. Donna became popular and a cheerleader. Grace became popular too, but not as popular as Donna, and she was on the volleyball team instead of cheerleading. Then there was Kim, she never really became popular. She would still hang out with them and she wouldn't be alone all the time, she was shy, and kind of kept to herself, but then sometime in 8th grade, Donna started to convince everyone what a stupid Freak Kim was. It just came out of no where, Grace helped. It all happened after their mom died when she was mugged.

I remember always liking Kim in elementary school. I never talked to her, but I always thought she was pretty. Then in middle school I started to like Donna because she was the most popular girl in school, that was really my only reason. Anyways I believed what she would say about Kim then we started dating freshmen year, and ever since I have treated Kim like she was a piece of blonde trash.

I rounded the corner to the back of the school and saw two people making out. It was one of my closest friends, Andy Carels and…. Donna!?

I furrowed my brows. The bitch was cheating on me! With one of my closest friends too! I furiously turned and walked to the parking lot. I have been NOTHING but faithful to her, never even thought about another girl while I was with her. Well, except maybe the occasional thought about Kim, which I thought nothing of. I unlocked my truck and got in. I drove out of Seaford to the beach. I found an empty beach lot, parked my truck and sat in the bed of it. I had to break up with Donna. I was trying to focus on what I was going to do, but one thing kept popping into my head. Kim.

Why was I thinking about her? She was a freak, an ugly, useless bitch, Right? But no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I hated her, I just couldn't. I didn't hate her. I couldn't. but I couldn't _like _her like _that_, could I? no.. it was impossible, right?

I shook my head and closed the truck bed. I climbed in the front seat. 2:00 the clock read. I started the engine and began my 45 minute ride back to seaford. Once I arrived back into town I drove straight to Donna's.

I parked my car outside her house and walked up to the door and rang the bell. I heard someone talking for a moment, then silence and the door opened revealing Kim. She looked shocked to see me. She just stood there for a moment, wide doe eyes, pursed lips, she was so pretty- no, I don't think of her that way. I opened my mouth to ask her about it, but she talked first.

"um.. Can I help you?" she said quietly.

"ah," I began, "is Donna here?" I asked her, scratching the back of my neck.

"no but you can um…." she coughed. "sorry… wait in her room if you want…. She should be home soon.." she said slowly.

" ya sure that's fine" I responded. She stepped out of the way and shut the door after I stepped in.

"what, no smart remark?" she asked, turning to walk towards the stairs?

"not today." I told her, following her. I looked at her shily blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. It was a perfect color.. Man I need to stop thinkinglike this…

She stopped in the middle of the hallway. "how come?" she asked reaching up and pulling a string, bringing down a ladder.

"um… not in the mood, what are you doing?" I asked her, as she began to climb the ladder.

"uh, going to my room…" she told my looking down. She lifted up the hatch and struggled to pull herself up with her boot. I noticed this, but I never asked what happened. Same with her nose.

" your rooms in the attic?" I asked her. She poked her head down. Looking at me.

"yah… you didn't know that?" she acted as if it was obvious.

"no" I responded simply. "what happened to your nose and leg?

She looked shocked that I asked. "um.. I fell…down the…stairs." she slowly told me, pulling up the ladder. "you can go to Donna's room you know, no need to make conversation with me." with that she put the hatch down and she was gone. She was so quiet. Like a cute little mouse…. Wait no. no I don't like her like that! God! I need to stop thinking of her like that!

**(A/N: the mouse thing is kind of a reference to one of my friends. She is so quiet and just reminds me of a cute little mouse a lot of the time, so we all call her mouse:)****)**

I waited in Donna's room for about half an hour before I heard her car pull up. I stood up and just stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed. I heard laughing coming to the room. She wasn't alone. Andy.

They burst into the room and when they saw me both of their eyes widened in surprise.

"Jacky!" she exclaimed with surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked she must have seen the anger on my face because then she exclaimed "this isn't what it looks like!"

"oh really?" I simply asked. "hen what is it?"

"we're um….. We're" she searched for a lie. "just working on a science project together!"

"oh, is it on making out?!" I shouted. She looked surprised. "ya, I saw you two behind the school at lunch. Dude!" I shouted, now directing my anger to Andy "I thought you were my friend!"

"Jacky just please lis-" I cut her off

" NO, Donna how long have you been fucking screwing around. Is it just him!" I yelled she looked guilty "you know what I'm done!"

And with that I left, not looking back. I was free from her. I was! And as I drove home, I only had one thing, or more like one person, on my mind. Kim.

And then I realized it. There was no denying it, I was oblivious to it the whole time, trying to convince myself it wasn't true. But it was.

I liked Kim Crawford.

* * *

**And at daa! There is chapter three!**

**Ok onto my announcements!**

**I am trying to make these as long as possible, and im sorry that my a/n notes are so long! This one will be shorter. Ok so the song of the chapter links will be on my bio so go check em out!**

**Its 6:07 pm right now do this took me about 2 ½ hours to write! **

**I will try to update again tonight!**

**Please review! I love reviews! Tell me what you think of my story! My writing! Everything! I wanna know!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**And pm mw with your questions!**

**See you later!**

**Lots-of-love**

**Karissa:) 3**


	4. Chapter4:Everybody needs someone to care

**Hey you guys!**

**So I'm so happy for all the reviews! Keep it up! And like I said, pm me with your questions! At the time I'm writing this right now I have gotten like, 4 reviews, In like, 2 hours! that's awesome! No PM's, but seriously! I love you guys for this! I love all the compliments! **

**Ok so here's some quick updates for you.**

**1. I am thinking of starting a story (yes for kickin it) about what would happen if Jack really went to Japan, so tell me if you want to see that:)****  
**

**2. Ok I entered a contest for another author (Baby Porcupine), she is picking one story prompt to turn into a story, and so I wrote out the prompt and I liked it so much that I ended up asking her if she would do it as a collab with me! So I just did that like 5 minutes ago, so no response yet, but I will keep you updated! And no I will not tell you what the prompt is…yet:)**

**3. Check out my you tube channel! :missme233**

**Ok that's it!**

**Chapter song: hmmm… so hard to pick just one! I think I'm just gonna go with the song I am listening to right now. **_**A little bit stronger **_**by Sarah Evans. I love That song! I kinda think that this song goes with my story because Kim is hurting a lot, but shes trying to be Strong and putting on her strong face. Link will be on my bio! (as usual)**

**Time: 8:44pm **

**I am soooo happy that everyone likes the story!**

**Ok I'm gonna shut up now, and get to the story now…. I present chapter 4 of fearless….or not..!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Everybody Needs Someone To Care

(Kim's POV)

I sat on the bathroom floor, with the knife in my hand, blood trickling down my arm and onto the tile floor. Listening. To their screams. Mostly from Jack. He found out. I wish she hadn't, my life was about to become a living hell.

Donna would blame this on me, saying its all my fault. My dad would be pissed that 'I did this to Donna'. at least I had the weekend with dad gone. But Donna would still be here.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad someone finally realized what a bitch Donna is, no matter how much I hate that person. Which brings me to my next question. Why was Jack being so nice to me? I just cant believe it. It has to be an act. No one could like me…. I'm useless….

I brought the blade to my skin again, I swiped it against my skin, one cut for being useless. Again for my mom. And again, and again, and again.

Soon I heard the door slam. I stood up and walked to the sink washing my arm and the blade. I then bandaged my cuts and put the knife back into its place under my pile of towels in the cabinet, where it would never be found.

I heard another door shut as I was walking out to my bed. then, as if on que, my hatch burst open and Donna climbed in. oh shit. I knew it.

"YOU!" she screamed and then walked over to me, I was trembling. She was furious. "YOU DID THIS! JACK'S GONE!" with that she slapped me, and then I saw it, the board in her hand, she lifted it up.

"Donna," I said shakily, "put the board down…"

"Fuck you, You useless little bitch" with that she hit me with the board and everything went black.

It was the light that woke me up. I stood up, rubbing my head. I looked at my clock, it read 5:06 am. I grabbed my clothes for the day and hopped in the shower. My back was finally starting to heal. But it still hurt like hell. I stepped out and got dressed. It was wearing a red tank top with some light was shorts, a black hoodie that I zipped halfway up, some old red converse, and my mothers necklace. I let my hair air dry, seeing that it was naturally straight anyways. I then put the foundation on my face, neck, and legs to cover up my now fading injuries. Then I put on some mascara, grabbed my bag, and headed out.

For some reason, I felt like today was gonna suck. I walked into school to hear a chorus of 'I hear that Jack and Donna broke up!" "Jack is single!" "Ahh I cant believe it" "I am going to be his next girlfriend!" "no I am!" "Jack loves me more!" "No he loves me" etc. all people cared about was the fact that Jack was single.

I hobbled into first hour, my leg really hurting ever since Donna knocked me off. Today people decided to pay some attention to me I guess, because I was being tripped and flipped off on my way to my desk. "whore!" "Bitch!" "Go die!" were just a few of the things I was being called. I got to my desk to see someone had written on it with red sharpie. It read:

_Hey you fucking useless ugly bitch, go die in a hole, no one likes you_

_And your so ugly. Got why don't you just kill yourself, no one _

_Would care, because guess what, no one cares about you_

_You little whore!_

The words hurt. a lot. Why were people so mean. everyday I always find something written on my desk, but its usually just one or two words.

I did what I normally do and sat there, wiping the words off my desk. And then I tried to pay attention to class. But it wasn't so easy with people flipping me off when Mr. Klein had his back turned, that and the fact that Jack kept looking back at me.

He probably blamed me for his brake-up, just like Donna did, and as I soon found out, the whole school did. Donna was going around telling everyone that I was jealous of her and her relationship so I sabotaged it and made them brake up. Ya, I was jealous of her. I do admit her life was pretty perfect and I wish mine wasn't so crappy, but I would never stoop down to her level. I knew the outcomes.

The next two hours went like the first, horrible. God! Why did my life suck so much! Honestly! I never did anything to deserve this! Oh wait.. that's right, I killed my mother. I felt a tear drip down my cheek as I approached my table. I heard laughing, I was doing my best to avoid being tripped. I got to my table, and then noticed that the whole thing was covered in glue. Woooow. Real mature, I rolled my eyes and walked to the corner. I poked at my mashed potatoes with my fork, not feeling hungry at all. Just looking at food made me want to puke. I looked up to see Jack staring at me. The minute we made eye contact though, he turned his head. Just then Donna burst in, walked over to an Jack's table, and stood up on it.

"Attention Everybody!" she shouted. The cafeteria immediately went quiet, all eyes and ears on Donna. "My dad is away for the weekend, and I am throwing a party! Tomorrow night at my house, 8:00 til whenever! And everyone is invited! Well" She looked over at me "Except you Kim" then she sat in front of Jack, messing up his hair. He coiled away from her touch, and she pouted. I was sick of this.

I stood up and threw away my full tray. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself into a stall. I rummaged through my back pack until I pulled out my spare blade. The bell rang but I remained there, sitting on the stall floor, knife in hand. Bawling my eyes out. I felt as if I was suffocating. I made a cut, and felt as if I could breathe again. I made a few more, and it was better, I felt as if I was able to breathe again. I checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom and left the stall. I washed my cuts and the knife. I pulled out some bandages and put them on my wounds. Then I stuffed the knives and Band-Aid pack into my bag and waited for the next bell to ring. Hey, at least I wouldn't be pushed down the bleachers again.

When the bell did ring, I walked to my fifth hour class. The last two hours went the same as the first three. When the bell rang, I was relieved that I would have a break as I walked.

I was walking, silent tears slipping down my cheeks as I thought about what a failure I was, when something hit the back of my head. I reached back to feel the sliminess of an…egg? I turned around to see a huge group of people. Great. And I was crying.

"Awww is the poor little bitch crying?" An unknown member of the crowd shouted. Then I was hit with another egg, names being called. I shrunk to the ground and curled up in a ball, eggs being thrown at me, names being called. It was terrible.

Soon the shouting stopped, and the eggs being thrown. I was to scared to look up, so I just remained In my little ball. Until someone picked me up and started to carry me. Now I was starting to get scared.

"Please don't hurt me" I whimpered.

"never" A guys voice responded to me. It sounded so familiar. It sounded like…. No it can't be. I looked up. I was right.

"Jack?"

* * *

**(A/N: ok, awww if you don't find that kind of cute, your crazy! I wish I were Kim in that moment…)**

(Jack's POV)

I sat in my sixth hour class. Math. Completely checked out and oblivious to my surroundings. I thought about my day. Donna had been going around spreading rumors, telling everyone that it was Kim's fault we broke up, but it wasn't. not even remotely. It was Donna's.

Speaking of Donna, she spent the whole day convincing me to take her back. Or well, trying. She even made a fool of herself by inviting me to her party, which honestly, I don't want to go at all. But the guys talked me into it. I only allowed them to because even though Donna told Kim that she wasn't invited, I knew she would be there. She lived there anyways. And now, speaking of Kim's house, why did she live in the attic? Its not like they didn't have plenty of extra rooms there. Maybe she liked it up there, who knows. I just feel kind of bad that that's where her room is.

Kim. I thought about her. She looked beautiful today, like always. She was beautiful. And amazing, and obviously strong, seeing that she had to live with Donna. I just can't believe it took me this long to realize this. I was a n idiot before. I let Donna convince me she was a freak, I was blinded by Donna, and looking back, I don't know why I stayed with her so long. We always fought, she never wanted to go out anywhere. It was pointless.

My thoughts wandered back to Kim. I thought of her at lunch today. Some idiots tried to pull a stupid prank on her. But being the smart girl she is, she saw it and didn't sit there. But she did sit in the corner. I wanted to do nothing more than just walk up to her and ask her to come sit with me. But I didn't. and I feel terrible for not doing so. She just sat there, picking at her food, I don't even think she ate, because when Donna was sitting there trying to get me to come to her party, I noticed her throw her tray away and run out. And then I heard she wasn't in fourth hour. Then the bell rang. Thank god. I walked out the door to be met up by Jerry.

"Hey man! What it do?" He said, in his normal 'oh I'm so cool' voice. I rolled my eyes.

"You know man.." I began, "You always say that, yet know body knows what it means."

"WELL THEN!" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, again.

"Whatever man. You want to come over?" I asked him

"Nah can't, I got detention"

"What for this time?"

"that's for me to know," he began "And for me to tell you that." I stood there confused as he walked into the detention room.

Then I noticed all the girls making flirty fingers at me, as Donna calls them. Well, apparently they were happy I was single, but yet I was taken. I liked Kim, she just didn't know, and neither did they, or anyone for a matter of fact. Not even Jerry. If only they knew. Well, I knew that Jerry secretly didn't have a problem with Kim. I saw the apologetic look he always gave her. I'm not an idiot.

As I walked past the park and towards the parking lot, I heard something. I followed the noise, to find a huge crowd of people, yelling and screaming. They appeared to be throwing what looked like eggs. I pushed past them. Once I got to the front of the crowd, I saw what they were yelling and throwing eggs at.

There was a girl, curled up into a ball in the middle of the path, her arms hugging her lees, her face hidden by her blonde hair. She appeared to be crying, covered in eggs. It was Kim.

"HEY!" I shouted, shutting up the crowd "STOP!"

"Why are you defending her?!" Yelled an unknown member of the crowd.

"No body deserves this!"

"But its Kim Crawford! She's a freak!" yelled another unknown voice

"So! I don't care who it is! No one deserves this!" they just stared at me "Go!" they all walked away. The guys not saying anything. The girls making phones with their hands and mouthing 'call me.'

I rolled my eyes and turned to Kim. She was still in the same position. I scooped her up. She was really light, even with her boot on. I began to carry her out of the park and to my car, when I heard her voice, she was just barley audible.

"Please don't hurt me" She whimpered. The hurt tone of her voice broke my heart. People were cruel. I looked down at her.

"Never." I responded

She looked up at me, surprise on her face, with her big doe eyes that just made me melt. Tear stained cheeks. "Jack?" she asked

"Yeah" I smiled.

"please. Please don't hurt me." I begged.

"What makes you think I would want to hurt you?" right after I said that, I mentally smacked myself. I was terrible to her. She had no answer. She just looked down.

We had just reached my car, the parking lot was mostly cleared out. I opened the passenger side door and set her in. she buckled herself up as I walked around to the drivers side. I started the car. It was silent. We had just pulled out of the school parking lot when she broke the silence.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked

"To your house" I answered, eyes on the road.

"oh." she responded. I looked at her, she had her head down, looking at her hands. She was no longer crying. She still had tear stained cheeks and was covered in eggs, but yet, she looked as beautiful as always. If not more. "hello? Jack?" I was brought back to reality when she said my name.

"oh sorry I zoned out for a minute there." I told her. "What did you say?"

"I said," She began, taking a deep breath, "Aren't you worried about Donna?"

"oh. Nah, she has cheer practice, then I'm sure she will go shopping for her party tomorrow." I said as we pulled up to her house.

"oh yeah, that's right." She said as I stopped the car. "Well, thanks for the ride." She told me.

"No problem." I said getting out.

"Why are you getting out?"

"Because I am going to wait for you while you get cleaned up, and then I am going to take you to Fallafel Phils." I said locking the car.

"oh" she responded "Well thanks but I am good, and I think Donna would have a fit."

"Who cares about Donna?!" I began "Come on, I noticed that you didn't eat anything at lunch, I want to make sure you get something to eat."

"wait, you saw that? How!?" she asked me.

"well, you sat down, stared at your food, then about fifteen minutes after doing the same thing, you threw it away. Believe it or not I have a brain.

"oh" she said, she says that a lot, its actually kind of cute. She started walking to the door. "Well thank you, for caring" She said, a bit confused.

"Yeup, its no problem. Everyone needs someone to care about them." I followed her in, just standing in the doorway. She started to go up the stairs then she turned to me.

"um… you can come sit in my room if you would like to." she told me. I smiled and followed her. She pulled down the ladder and started to climb up it. She lost her balance because of her boot I'm guessing, and she fell.

"Kim!" I shouted and lunged forward to catch her. She landed safely in my arms and we made eye contact. I started to lean in, she looked startled and interrupted me.

"um, we better get going before Donna gets home."

I gave a breathy laugh "yeah" I said then I set her down. She climbed up and undid the hatch to the attic. I followed behind her as she climbed in.

"Well, here it is." She said. She walked through a door and came out with some clothes in her hand. "You can sit on the bed or chair while you wait." She told me then walked into another room, which I presumed to be the bathroom.

So this was Kim Crawford's room, huh. It was plain, kind of sad. The walls were peeling, the floorboards creaked. Her desk was just boxes piled up with a plank of wood on top, same with her be, but it was a mattress and not a plank of wood. Judging by donnas extravagant room, it was obvious that their father showed favoritism towards Donna. Poor Kim. I had no idea.

* * *

(Kim's POV)

I walked into the bathroom, and honestly I couldn't help but smile, no matter how suspicious this whole situation was. If Donna found out, she would freak.

As I stood in my shower, I could only think about one thing. Not the pain I felt. Not my father. Not how I'd most likely be running Donna's party tomorrow. None of that horrible stuff. But Jack. Just thinking of him made me smile. His smile, how kind he has been to me, Wait! What am I thinking!

I hate him. I cant like him like that, can I? DO I?

* * *

**And voila! I give you chapter 4! **

**Wow, I am getting these up fast! It is late now, so I am gonna hit the hay, but I will update again tomorrow! Sadly the weekend is almost over:( so I wont be able to update as fast during the week because of cheer practice and homework and all that, but I will try to update at least once a day if I can!**

**Links will be on my bio!**

**Im having so much fun writing this! No joke! **

**Please read my updates in my A/N before this chapter!**

**REVIEW! I want your feedback! I read every single review and I smile while I do! I love them! I really want to know what you think! Is my story good? Bad? Okay? Terrible? Amazing? Boring? Interesting? Is there anything about my writing style I should change? I wont know if something is bothering you if you don't tell me! I am loving the reviews I am getting! **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!:D**

**And PM me any questions you may have too! I promise I will respond!**

**THOSE MAKE ME HAPPY TOO!**

**Thank you all for reading this **

**Time:12:07 am **

**It took me longer than I expected! This is the longest chapter yet! Well then again, I did take an hour break, but still…. **

**Please review **

**Lots-of-love**

**Karissa:)3**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends?

**Hey there! So here I am with my first update of the day! it's a Sunday… so that means this is probably the last day of two or three updates a day until next weekend:( ****but I will try! I promise!**

**Ok so I still haven't heard back about that contest I entered yet, but as soon as I do, I will A/N it!**

**i**

**ALSO! About that story, for what would happen if jack really went to the Oati academy in Japan, I kind of want to do it, but I am not 100% sure yet, so if you would like me to write it, please! Let me know! No one has reviewed about it yet! So tell mee!**

**Ok, THANK YOU! For all the reviews! I love them! They make me sooo happy! Please keep reviewing! **

**Song: I think that right now I am going to go with **_**Disaster **_**by JoJo.**

**Time:12:47**

**Okay, I think I am going to start this chapter off a little different. So, here we go**

* * *

Chapter 5: Friends?

(Jack's POV)

We sat at a table outside of Fallafel Phil's. I was almost done with my plate of fallafel balls. I looked up, to see her slowly eating one, I looked down at her plate to see that the rest were all there, untouched.

"Kim, you have to eat." I told her, suddenly becoming worried. She swallowed what she had in her mouth and looked up at me.

"I am" She stated, holding up the half eaten fallafel ball.

"Kim," I began "I have two fallafel balls left, you have a full plate, well minus half of one. Come on, please eat, I'm kind of worried about you" she looked up at me, with a questioning look on her face.

"You? Worried about me? Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked "You have always hated me!"

"Listen," I started "I don't hate you. Donna had me convinced that I did, I don't know why I believed her, your not a freak at all, your actually nice, sweet, smart and really pr-" I was trying to tell her what I thought of her when I was interrupted.

"Hey Jack!" Jerry exclaimed, walking up to our table "What it do man?" he looked over at Kim "What are you doing with this freak?" I saw him look over at her apologetically.

"It's okay Jer. You don't have to pretend to hate her anymore" I told him, with a bit of a smile on my face.

"You know about that!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. "Wait… why are YOU being nice to her?" He asked

"Donna was blinding me, I was an idiot." I responded

"Yeah… you were" He told me.

"Are you guys going to her party tomorrow?" A quiet voice asked. We both looked over to Kim.

"Yeah" Jerry responded

"He Sucked me into it" I told her. She smiled. Her smile was beautiful.

"ok, well I will probably see you there, I'll be the one handing out food or something like that." she told us

"Is Donna having you work the party?" both Jerry and I asked at the same time.

"Guessing go." She said. "I do every time" it was quiet at the table for a few minutes until Jerry broke the silence

"Hey Jack, you coming to practice? Rudy got kind of mad that you blew it off yesterday. You know, big tournament against the black Dragons this weekend." He asked, turning his attention to me.

"ya I will be there, after I take Kim home." I told him

"I wish I could take Karate." Kim sighed.

"You should Join our Dojo!" I suggested

"Yeah! Our sensei Rudy would be more than happy if you joined!" Exclaimed Jerry. "Always looking for new students.

"I cant. If I did, it would not go down well with my dad. He would-" She stopped, her eyes wide.

"He would what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed. "Oh, hey look at the time, I better get going before Donna gets home. Bye! Thank you Jack!" With that she got up and bloted out of the mall. Weird.

"What's going on between you and her?" Jerry asked as I stood up to throw away our plates.

"Whaaaat? Nothing.." I said, feeling the blood rush to my head.

"Your Blushing!" He exclaimed. "You like her!"

"well um…" I smiled.

"Whooo!" He shouted running off to the dojo. I rolled my eyes and followed him. I tried to focus on my Karate. But it was to hard, all I could think about was Kim.

* * *

(Kim's POV)

That was close. I almost told Jack and Jerry about my dad abusing me. This is what happens when I talk to people! I sat at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive. Once it did, I got on, thinking about Jack the whole ride. Once I got to the stop that was about half a mile from my house, I got off and ran all the way to my house. Once I got there I was relieved to find that Donna was still out. Thank you god!

I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt, and started to rub my cut marks. Just thinking. About Jack mainly. The way he made me feel. He made me smile. Then I went back to my question from earlier. I did like him.

But even though I liked him, we could never be together. For multiple reasons.

Reason one: Donna. If I ever went out with Jack, no lie, she would literately kill me. I'm sure of it.

Reason two: He would never like me, never want to be with me. I am a ugly freaky loser. Maybe he sees me as a friend, which if Donna even saw us talking she would freak. But that's all he could ever see me as.

Then I realized it. Friend. I have a friend. The thought of this made me smile. I cant believe I finally have a friend. A friend. Not one I can hang out with a lot, Donna made that impossible, but still. A friend.

I laid there smiling when Donna burst into my room. "Hey loser." She greeted. I sat up on my bed and faced her. "So my party is tomorrow, and I have the chess team running it for me this time, okay?" I nodded. "Now. I don't want you coming out of your room until the very last person leaves. Got that?" I nodded again, confused. "Now, you may be wondering why your not running it this time, well, you see, I heard about Jack coming to your rescue. He must be out of his mind. But I cant have you getting in the way of me getting him back." she glared. Then she walked over to me and handed me a folded up piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked her, afraid of the answer.

"oh, its everything you need to do before the party tomorrow." she told me. I unfolded the piece of paper. I'm sure my eyes popped out of my head. This list was huge! "Have fun!" She said, then she left. And I got to work.

I finished at noon the next day. I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. I went upstairs to take a shower, and I passed out on my bed. When I woke up, it was about 9:30. I could hear the party. I laid there staring at my ceiling. Thinking. Why did everyone hate me so much? I just didn't get it. I only really had one friend. Maybe. One friend that I liked, but could never be with. Ever. I sighed. Then my phone buzzed and I jumped. I picked it up and looked at the screen. 'new message' it read. Huh. Someone was actually texting me. Probably Donna threatening me for some reason. But when I opened it, it wasn't Donna, but an unknown number.

_Hey, where are you?_

_~Jack_

It read. Wait.. Jack! How did he get my number?

**Jack? How did you get my number?**

**~Kim**

_I have my ways;) _

_~Jack_

**Oh. Well I am in my room.**

**~Kim**

_How come? Thought you said you were running the party._

_~Jack_

**Thought I was too. But Donna is making me stay in my room so that I don't get in her way**

**~Kim**

_Her way of what?_

_~Jack_

**Getting you back**

**~Kim**

_Oh. Well that's dumb because I am not going back to her. Ever. _

_~Jack_

**I know that**

**~Kim**

_Do you want me to come hang out with you?_

_~Jack_

**No it's fine. Have fun!**

**~Kim**

I then stood up and threw my phone onto my bed. I walked into my closet and pushed my bookshelf to the side. I sat down at my piano and began to play.

(Jack's POV)

* * *

I stood in the corner. I had finally lost Donna. She was drunk. Just like half of the other people here. That used to be me. But Kim, she changed me.

Every girl at the party was trying to dance with me. I was getting tired of it. I looked at my phone. My last message to Kim that I had sent about five minutes ago. It read..

_No really its no fun down here_

_~Jack_

I grew tired of waiting and started to head up the stairs. I made my way down the hallway, full of random people making out and drunk. I rolled my eyes as I reached where the string hanging from the ceiling. I pulled it and the ladder came down. I looked around me as I climbed up the ladder. No one was paying any attention to me. I undid the hatch and climbed in.

I saw her phone on her bed, but no Kim. I got kind of worried. Then I heard music coming from… her closet? I shut the hatch and followed the sound. I walked into her closet, to find her bookshelf pushed aside, revealing another doorway. I walked to the doorway and peered in.

In the little room was a piano. Sitting at the piano was Kim. Playing the piano, and singing. Suddenly the music stopped. I tensed up, fearing that she knew I was there. But then she began to play another song. I sat there listening. She was amazing.

Come on skinny love, just last the year

Pour a little salt, we were never here

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer  
I tell my love to wreck it all

Cut out all the ropes and let me fall

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Right at the moment this order's tall  
And I told you to be patient

And I told you to be fine

And I told you to be balanced

And I told you to be kind  
And in the morning, I'll be with you

But it will be a different kind'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets

And you'll be owning all the fines  
Come on skinny love, what happened here?

Suckle on the hope in light brassiere

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

And I told you to be patient

And I told you to be fine

And I told you to be balanced

And I told you to be kind  
And now all your love is wasted

Then who the hell was I?

'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches

And at the end of all your lines  
Who will love you?Who will fight?

Who will fall far behind?  
Come on skinny love

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

As she finished, I was in amazement. She was amazing! Her voice sounded so, sad though. I swear I felt a tear drip down my cheek. I wiped it away, and she shut the piano. I froze as she turned around.

"Jack?" she asked, shocked

"Hey" I waved.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**And there ya go!**

**It's a bit of a shorter chapter, but hey, its an update! I will try to update a longer chapter later tonight. I promise.**

**time: 3:10 pm**

**the song Kim sang was skinny love by birdy**

**my song of the chapter is Disaster by JOJO**

**links will be on my bio:)**

**So I still haven't heard anything about that contest I entered but I promise I will let you know as soon as I do! Check out her story though! Its Missing him by Baby Porcupine-cute but DEADLY (hah I love her name:)**

**And as far as the other story I might write, please review if you want me to write it! Let me know you guys are interested!**

**And next… I haven't been getting as many reviews as I was before, which makes me kind of sadL so please! Review! I really want to know! I read them ALL!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!:D**

**And well that's it! Se yall in the next chapter!**

**Lots-of-Love**

**KarissaJ**


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter today! **

**Okay so this is the last chapter of the day. I have gotten a few Reviews today, I love reviews! So please Review! **

**IMPORTAINT! PLEASE READ!**

**Okay so I have not gotten any reviews about my story idea! Please tell me if you would like me to do it! it's a story about what would happen if Jack went to Japan. Kind of like an alternative ending of hit the road Jack. So please let me know if you want me to write it! Because if you want me to I will! I just want to see if you guys will read it!**

**And for the contest that I entered, as of right now I have not heard back from BP (the author). I really want to collab this story with her! I love the idea and I am always refreshing her story to see if she updated yet because she is posting the results/winners in the next chapter, and I just cant wait. I haven't gotten a PM back either, and I really hope she likes my idea and we do this collab story together because just trust me on this, the summary made it sound so good that I almost didn't post it and just kept it for myself! But then I was like, ooh! Maybe she will want to do a collab with her! So I asked if she would and, ugh I just cant wait. If I'm in the story and she updates and I found out I won, I will put it as a A/N In the middle of the story****:) literately I can not wait any longer to hear back from her! **

**Okay moving on. I just thought I would tell you guys to check out my you tube channel! Its missme233. If you have an account, subscribe to me! **

**Ok next, for the song! Okay I think that for the song of this chapter I am going to go with the song…hmmm… one second let me go through my you tube play list. Okay I am going to go with the song **_**outside looking in **_**By Jordan Pruitt. I love that song. Its good. Okay the reason I picked this is because its talking about being all alone and no one really understanding. And in this story Kim is all alone and no one cares and no one really knows what shes going through and no one can really understand her and shes all alone. **

**Time: 5:57 pm**

**Okay, I have never done what I am about to do in this chapter! You ready? (you will know what I mean in a second here)**

**Okay now lets get on with the story:) I give you, chapter 6:)  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: I Love You

(Donna's POV)

I looked around the crowd for Jack. He was no where to be seen. I have been asking around and no one has seen him. UGH! How am I supposed to get him back if I cant find him! He has been running from me all night. How could he resist ME!? I mean look at me! I have been turning heads all night! I looked down at my outfit. Skin tight black leather dress, that didn't even go halfway down my thigh, and plain black heels. I mean seriously! Did he leave or something?

Just then I heard someone shout my name, I turned to see Grace, my best friend running to me.

"Grace!" I exclaimed. "Have you seen Jack?"

"That's just what I wanted to tell you!" She responded. "so Audrianne was with Ricky, leaving one of your spare rooms, and she saw Jack climbing a ladder into the attic, so she told Kathleen who told Julie, I don't know why she would tell that nerd, she kept it to herself, but Kathleen also told Rhiaanon Who of course told Asher because they are dating, so he told Audrey, because they are twins, by the way if Asher wasn't dating Rhiaanon I would SO go for him, but anyways Aud-" She babbled but I cut her off.

"Grace, can you get to the point?" I said annoyed.

"I'm getting there!" she exclaimed. "Anyways… as I was saying before you interrupted me, Audrey told Luna, who told, Cami, who told Becca who told me and now I'm telling you, because we both know that there is only one ladder for him to climb into the attic, and we both know who lives in the attic.."

"I told that little bitch to stay away from him!" I shouted. Luckily no one could hear me over the loud music. "thank you Grace." I gave her a hug and stomped off up the stairs. I must have looked mad, because people cleared the way for me, not saying a thing to bother me.

"YOU GO GET HIM GIRL!" I heard Grace shout after me over the music. I smiled as I walked up the stairs.

As I reached where the entrance into Kim's room was I noticed that the ladder was still down. Oh someone had definitely gone up there. Jack.

I burst into her room. No one was in there, it seemed. I looked in the bathroom. Nope. Closet, nope. Wait, what the heck? Her bookshelf had been pushed aside, revealing a archway. I walked through the archway and…

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

**(A/N: okay I just have to share this quick. I just walked into the kitchen to see a huge turkey sitting on the counter and I was like what the heck!? Okay now back to the story)**

* * *

(Kim's POV)

I finished the song and closed the piano. I felt a tear drip down me cheek. I wiped it away and turned around on the bench, I was not prepared for what I saw.

"Jack!" what was he doing here? Did he hear me sing? How long has he been here? Donna was, no, IS going to kill me..

"Hey" He said sheepishly, a small grin on his face.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" I asked him beginning to freak out.

"Well, you never responded to my last message and I got kind of worried so… I came to find you." he was worried about me?

"you didn't hear me sing, did you?!" I questioned, jumping up.

"You have an amazing voice." He smiled.

"Damn it!" I yelled, he looked confused. "You need to leave, now. Donna is going to murder me!"

"Kim, I don't care about Donna. Plus, no one saw me come up here" he reassured me.

"That's just what you think!" I exclaimed. "she puts Cameras, outside her door, did you know that?! a lot of the time, they are turned off, like yesterday the red light was on, but with a party like thins, they will be on! I just-" I felt a tear drip down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away "I just wish things could go back to the way they were before! It would be so much easier! If you hated me and were with Donna! We can fix it! You can forget this week altogether!" I cried. Seeing the hurt on his face. He stepped towards me.

"Kim," He started "I don't want to forget any of this," another step. "I don't want to cause you pain," another step. And a tear from me. "I just want to be with you." And with that, he stepped closer, looking into my eyes, he reached his hand to my cheek, wiping a tear away. "I think I love you, Kim Crawford." he whispered. And then he closed the distance between us, and he kissed me, and I kissed him back. JACK BREWER SAID HE LOVED ME!

It was perfect. Emphasis on the was.

"WHAT THE HELL!" someone screamed. We broke away and look towards the entrance of the room. Donna. Damn it! She looked pissed, I knew something like this would happen. "Jacky! How could you! I am your Girlfriend! And your kissing THAT ugly bitch?!"

"Okay" he started, "First off, you are not my girlfriend! I can do whatever I want! And second, do NOT talk about her that way!" Jack was mad. I could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Aww Jackie." Donna pouted "Don't be mean to me. Now, why don't you go wait in my room."

"hmm… I'm going to go with no." He told her.

"Fine then." She narrowed her eyes. "If you are going to be that way, then get out of my house."

"Fine. I will." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him, this was not going to end well.

She stopped him, putting her hand on his chest. "Alone" Donna growled

"I am NOT leaving without Kim!" Jack protested. This really pissed Donna off.

"oh," She said, "I think you are." With that she ripped our hands apart, pulling me to her and then throwing me in the corner. "I will see you later Jacky" She waved. When he started to walk to me, she turned him around and started pushing him out of the room. Soon he was out of sight. I heard a crash.

"JACK!" I yelled. A bad image of jack lying on the ground bleeding to death ran through my head. Donna wouldn't do that, would she?

"KIM!" he yelled back. It was faint, but he was alive. I wan out into my room just to see the hatch slam shut, and hear it lock. I flopped down on my bead, grabbed my phone, and opened my messages to/from Jack.

**Are you okay? What happened?**

**~Kim**

I sat there, waiting for a response, hearing yelling downstairs. About fifteen minutes after I sent it, I got a response.

_Yeah I'm good. She pushed me all the way out the door. Are you fine?_

_~Jack_

I sighed in relief.

**Yeah I am good. But I think I am going to go to bed now.**

**~Kim**

_Okay me too. Goodnight. And I meant what I said earlier. I love you._

_~Jack._

**I love you too. Goodnight. **

**~Kim**

I stood up to get my pajamas on. Smiling. I felt… happy. For the first time in years I felt genuinely happy. I threw my phone down onto the bed and put my pajamas on. Then I walked into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, plugged my phone in, took my boot off, and climbed into bed. When Donna busted in.

"GET OUT OF BED YOU FUCKING MAN STEALING BITCH!" she yelled. Then she came over to me, grabbed my hair, and pulled me out of bed. Crap. "your going to get what you deserve." She told me through her teeth. Then she slapped me. As she pulled me up onto my feet, I winced in pain, seeing that I didn't have my boot on. Then she punched me a few times, dragged me to the open hatch, and threw me down it. I hit the ground full force.

I winced in pain. My back was just starting to heal. A few minutes passed, I heard walking around above me. Was she going through my stuff?!

After about ten minutes, she came back down.

"Oh, so you love Jack huh?" she snarled. She went through my messages. I nodded, a tear falling down my cheek. Then she pulled a small pocket knife out of her pocket. My pocket knife. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve. "Hah I knew it!" With that, she switched open the blade, and made a cut into my skin, along my whole arm. Them she switched It close. Then she asked me to do something terrible.

"I want you to break Jack's heart. Tell him you never loved him, and never will. Tell him you hate him and can't stand him, that you don't want to see him. If you don't, well, you don't want to know what would happen" She looked at the knife and smiled. Then she threw it down next to me. she would hurt Jack.

I had to do it, for Jack's sake.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 6!**

**Its kind of sad…. :'( but then again, this whole story is…**

**If you couldn't tell, I still haven't heard from BP:'( but I can not wait until I do!**

**Sorry that this chapter Is kind of short, I have to go to bed early because I have school tomorrow and have to get up at 5:30 in the morning:/ But I don't have any practices so I will try and update as soon as I get home! **

**Oh! And…. NEW KICKIN IT TOMMOROW:D**

**In case you haven't noticed… I'm kind of excitedJ**

**Please review! I want to know what you think!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!:D**

**So far I have only gotten one negative review…. Saying my story isn't very creative.. I think it is… but whatever. **

**PM me with your questions! **

**Time: 8:30 pm. So about 2 ½ hours. **

**Links will be on my Bio!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lots-of-love! 3**

**KarissaJ3**


	7. Chapter 7: Games and Broken Hearts

**Hello my readers!**

**I am back with another chapter! And let me tell you, I am loving all this positive feedback! It brings tears of joy to my eyes :')**

**Now to address the thing on everyone's mind. The end of chapter 6. Well, I am getting a lot of comments saying not to do that, but no worries, I promise that in the end everything will turn out fine. She just wants to protect Jack!**

**And next, ok, so I haven't heard anything about my story idea, if jack had gone to Japan, PLEASE tell me if you would like me to write it! If you guys don't tell me soon, I am either going to a) just not write it or b) after a while just write it anyways. So please tell me in the reviews if I should write it or not!**

**I am writing this on a Sunday, so I am not sure if I am going to finish it tonight, or even post it tonight, but I will get it up as soon as I can! **

**ALSOO! Nothing from BP yet:'( so BP… if you just happen to be reading this, (I would be soooo happy!) hurry up and post the contest results! I am DYING from waiting!**

**Okay, so check out my you tube channel! Missme233:)**

**Time: alright, it is 9:38 pm on 11/25/12. So we shall see if I get this done tonight!**

**Song: **_**Breath of life**_** by Florence + the Machine. **

**Okay, I picked this song for multiple reasons. A) I love Florence! She has an AMAZING voice! B) I am listening to it right now… ha****J. C) it just seems to fit the story, I don't know how to explain it, I just think that for some reason it does.**

**Okay, well, lets get started then! I give you…. CHAPTER 6! (pulls back imaginary curtain)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Games and Broken Hearts

(Kim's POV)

I Just laid there. The whole day. On the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Knife in one hand. Phone in the other. I made it into a game.

Every text from Jack- 1 cut.

Every time I chickened out on telling him to meet me- 2 cuts

Every time he said '"Kim, please"- 3 cuts.

Every time he said "Why wont you answer me?"- 4 cuts.

Soon enough, my arm was covered in fresh cuts. It was so ugly. I was so ugly. I was hurting.

I was going to have to let go of the only thing I was living for. I didn't want to do it. But I was being selfish. He deserves so much better. He deserves someone pretty, someone that people didn't laugh at as she walked down the hall, someone that can be with him whenever, someone that he doesn't have to sneak around with, someone happy, someone popular, someone who isn't a murder, someone that's not me, someone like, as much as it pains me to say this, someone like Donna. And anyways, if I didn't do this, Donna would hurt Jack, or maybe even kill him, or torture him.

Suddenly images of Jack laying crumpled on the ground flashed into my head. I could not let this happen. I could NOT let Donna hurt him. And in order for that to happen, I had to hurt him.

But he would heal. He would heal from this. He would move on, maybe even get back with Donna, he would find someone better than me. Someone better for him. He would heal. He would be okay. While if I didn't do this, she would hurt him beyond healing. You can't heal from death.

Maybe he would always remember me, Kim, Donna's twin sister, the girl he thought he loved.

Would he hate me again? Would he go back to calling me names? I hope not, but then again, it would mean he is over me. Now, I kind of hope so.

The room grew dark. My phone was buzzing non-stop. And I was cutting non-stop. Soon all you could see on my arms were red cut marks, an blood, I was starting to get light headed. I checked the time, 7:09 pm.

I turned my phone off, stood up, grabbed some clothes from my closet, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I washed the blood off my arms, and my back. From the night before. Then, after I showered, I washed the knife, stored it, bandaged up my arms, got dressed, brushed my hair, and headed to bed.

* * *

_We walked out of the ice cream shop, out into the warm night air of LA. _

"_Kim, I just don't get how you can not like pumpkin pie ice cream!" the person next to me exclaimed._

"_It's disgusting!" I exclaimed "I will stick to my vanilla, thank you very much._

_She had a gross look on her face "But vanilla, its just so… plain!" she fake gagged_

"_HEY! What is so wrong about being plain, I mean, plain is delicious!" I exclaimed, with a huge smile on my face. _

"_oh whatever you say, sweetheart" we smiled at each other. Riiinnnggg. Riiinnnggg. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "oh, its your father" She told me, answering it. "Hey honey. Yeah we are having fun. I miss you too!"_

"_Tell Dad I say hi!" I told her._

"_Kim says hi. Okay yeah, I will tell her. Alright, we will see you Monday. Okay bye!" She hung up and turned to me. "Your father says hi, he misses and loves you very much." I smiled and we turned the corner onto an empty street. "You know, I am getting kind of tired of this ice cream"_

"_Me too" I responded. We approached an alleyway. "Are you thinking what I am?"_

_She smiled. "one" she counted_

_My turn "Two" _

"_Three!" We exclaimed, then we threw our cones into the alley and ran. _

"_Hey!" Yelled a man's voice. We kept running, and he threw something at our backs. We turned. "You want to say something to me?" The ice cream covered hobo asked. _

"_We are very sorry" She said, and I nodded. _

"_What about the girl?" He asked. _

"_I nodded!" I told him_

"_Say sorry bitch! That or give me your money, nah, you bitches are probably broke" he insulted us. _

"_How DARE you call my daughter that!" with that she stepped forward and punched him. Then he pulled out a gun. And I just stood there, wide eyed._

"_MOM!" I screamed he pulled the trigger, and she dropped to the ground, and he ran. I ran to her sitting down next to her. "don't leave me. Mommy! Please!"_

"_I love you, Kimmy" Then her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped. "NO!"_

* * *

"NOO!" I woke up screaming. I looked around me. It was just a dream.

but it wasn't. it really happened. My mom really died, she was really gone. And if I didn't go through with today, the same would happen to Jack. I couldn't lose anyone else. I would lose him, but he would be alive. He would be safe.

I looked at the clock. 6:45 am. I had to hurry, or I would be late. I went to my closet and put on a black sweatshirt, some light colored skinny jeans, black combat boot, my boot for my leg, and my mothers necklace. I went to the bathroom, plugged my straightened in, washed my face, brushed my teeth, applied foundation on my face and neck (the choke marks were almost gone), applied mascara, then I straightened my hair and braided back my bangs. With that I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, knowing that today was going to be hard.

I made sure to get to school just before the bell rang, ignoring everyone and dodging Jack. I got to class and he smiled at me. I gave him a weak smile and sat down at my desk. I spent the rest of class trying to focus. But it was to hard. He was all I could think about. He is going to be crushed. But he will heal, me, on the other hand, I will always love him.

As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out of class. The next class was pretty much the same. Then on my way to third hour, Donna pulled me aside.

"Are you going to break his heart or not?!" she hissed.

"After school. I promise." I said shyly.

"Good" Then she pushed me away from her and joined her friends. I saw Jack coming towards me. Crap. Luckily I was right next to my third hour and quickly went inside. I caught a sad look on his eyes out of the corner of mine. This sucks.

I sat in third hour, planning what I was going to do. I would run straight to the library. He wouldn't be there. But well, lets say that did NOT work.

As soon as I bolted out of class, I was stopped by the one and only Jack Brewer. The love of my life. My eyes grew wide.

"Walk with me" He said, plainly. I gulped and nodded. He turned and I followed.

We were silently walking in the schools courtyard, when he turned to me and broke the silence. "What's up with you? Why aren't you answering me? Are you okay?"

"Um.." I guess this was going to have to happen a little bit sooner. "Listen Jack" Damn it I was about to cry. I sucked it all in. "I don't love you." I told him. His face fell.

"Wha-What?" he asked. Confused. Sad. Hurt.

"I. Don't. Love. You." I told him. "Never have, never will." I said. Trying to convince him. Trying to convince myself. His face looked so hurt.

"No- No your lying!" He exclaimed. Tears streaming down his face. He was crying. I made Jack Brewer cry. Soon I myself started to sob. His face grew angry. "Did Donna put you up to this?!"

"No, its what I feel. I am so, so sorry. And with that, I ran away from the school. Bawling.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 7! A tiny little thing, but still! I was not able to finish it last night so I finished it right when I got home! I am going to attempt to post another baby tonight, because I don't know if I will be able to tomorrow because I have practice and stuff like that going on, but I will try!**

**Remember, links on my bio!**

**And aaaaaahhhhhhh! New kickin it in half an hour!**

**I cant wait!**

**Well im not gonna post the time, cuz I already told you the situation, so yall go watch kickin it:) AFTER YOU REVIEW THAT IS!**

**Oh! And BP pm'd me back! I am not sure if we are doing the collab yet or not but I will tell you as soon as I knowJ okay well, goodbye now!**

**Glad everyone likes my story! I hope you guys like this chapter! I promise, everything happens for a reason, just trust me. Kim breaking Jack's heart is important to the story and will pay off! Things always get worse before they get better!**

**Lots-of-love**

**karissa**


	8. Chapter 8: Saving Kim Part 1

**Hello there! Who watched Kickin it tonight!? I did****J it was good, but there wasn't a lot of Kick:'( **

**So I have to get up early again because of school, and I am REALLY hoping that I will be able to update again tomorrow! But I am not sure yetL**

**So this chapter, the way I have it planned out, is going to be either really short or really long. Hopefully long but we will see.**

**And as for my collab with BP, we have been PM ing today, trying to work something out, but I am still not sure if we are going to do it. I hope we do! But I am still not sure yet. Hopefully I will know soon! I really want to do this collab! **

**And as for my other story idea, for if Jack really went to Otai, I am getting responses from you guys telling me to! I think I will, but still, respond letting me know!**

**Okay, and for the Chapter song, I am going to go with **_**People Help The People **_**By Birdy, the song I have been listening to on replay all night! Okay so I chose this song because I love Birdy and the song really speaks to me and it is about people pretty much being there for others, and well, you will see what that has to do with the story soon. ;)**

**Subscribe to my you tube channel! Missme233. Pwease? Thwank you:)**

**Hmmm what else do I have to say. Oh! Links will be on my Bio, so please go check that out! I will be adding more to that soon! I have some random short stories (and I mean SHORT, like about my friends and I) that I have been working on that I think I will put up, they are kind of little vignettes about my life, told in an, well, interesting way I guess you could say. And for those of you who could possibly be wondering, yes, I am an Honors English student;)**

**I love all these positive comments I have been getting! And some PM too! I haven't responded to any of those yet, but I promise I will when I get the chance! Probably on like, Wednesday or Thursday, Definitely by Friday, I promise! Soo keep up all the great reviews! I love them!**

**Time: 7:02 pm**

**Okay, see yall soon! And now, for chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Saving Kim Part 1

(Jack's POV)

It has been a week. A week since Kim told me she didn't love me.

In that week, Kim has only been to school three times. And she left early each time.

Last Monday, She left crying after she broke my heart. I still didn't believe her. I didn't come to school the next day, and Jerry told me she didn't either.

She showed up on Wednesday, but by Lunch she was gone.

And then on Friday, she left claiming to be Sick in the middle of English, our first hour class. And she wasn't here today either.

When I went to her house yesterday, I knocked on the door. I had heard someone stomp up the stairs, before Donna answered the door, claiming that Kim had been at the library studying nonstop. The funny thing? I was there the rest of the day and didn't see her once.

I sat in English, looking back at her empty seat, then at my paper, suspicious things about the whole situation written down on it in my scribbley writing.

_1. She was crying when she broke it off. If she didn't love me, why would she cry?_

_2. She seemed so happy that night of the party._

_3. At the party, Donna seemed very intent on getting her out of there. _

_4. Kim didn't respond to me at all the next day._

_5. She seemed more scared of Donna than ever._

_6. In first hour, the two days she was here, she seemed to look down at her phone with… fear in her eyes._

I kept adding more and more to the list throughout the hour. Something was up. And I was going to find out what. Tonight.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of first hour, I gathered my stuff and bolted out of the school. I was starting to get a bad feeling, and what I was about to do couldn't wait. I drove away through Seaford until I reached the Tobin-Crawford house. Once it was in sight I kept driving and parked down the street. Once I was parked I grabbed the baseball bat that I keep in the back of my truck in case of emergencies and ran to Kim's house.

Luckily Donna always wanted to sneak me in at night, so I knew a way into the house. Wow, something good ACTUALLY came out of dating Donna Tobin. Huh.

I climbed the tree next to her bedroom window. I opened the secret compartment she made to hide a set of keys for her window, grabbed the keys, and unlocked the windows. Carefully and quietly I climbed into the house. I attempted to throw the keys back into the compartment and surprisingly, I made it. Then I used the bat to shut it and I slid the window shut. I heard yelling. It did not sound pretty.

I tip-toed out of Donna's room and along the walls of the highway. I peered my head around the corner just in time to see something that brought tears to my eyes.

Mr. Daniel Tobin, I thought he was a nice man when I was with Donna. Always telling me to call him Dan. inviting me over for dinner, heck, I even came to their house for thanksgiving once! He always seemed so nice. But I could not be any more wrong.

He- He slapped Kim, who was covered in bruises from what I could see. Then he pushed her against the wall and began to choke her. Screaming. How dare he. I snuck up behind him. Kim's eyes were squeezed shut, she was trying not to cry. He never saw this coming, I hit him on the head with the bat, knocking him out. Kim opened her eyes, she saw me and the tears began to flow. She collapsed in my arms. I tried to calm her, but it was hard when I was crying too.

* * *

**wow, this is the shortest chapter i have ever written!**

**And there you have it! Wittwe bwaby chwapter 8! There is a part two to this chapter, but I wanted to get this up tonight, and will post part two tomorrow! I promise! And I will try to make it longer too! How does that sound? **

**I am so happy for the reviews! Please keep it up! Anyways I am going to hit the hay now! Part two will be up tomorrow, and it will be long! I promise! I feel terrible for such short chapters today! But hey, at least I was able to give you two!**

**I will make a deal with you. If it is a shorter chapter, I will probably post a few a day. Like two or three. If it is a longer chapter I will post that and maybe one shorter chapter, so that way you are still getting your daily fix:)**

**Time: 9:52 pm. I had to watch bones and a few of the other shows I like when I was halfway done, okay!**

**Song: people help the people by birdy**

**Links will be on my Bio! Check that out!**

**Again, part two will be up tomorrow!**

**I love you all! Please REVIEW! DO IT! DO IT NOW!**

**Lots-of-love**

**Karissa:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Saving Kim Part 2

**Hey all my loyal readers!**

**I want to start off by apologizing for not updating yesterday! Things have just been soooo hectic and crappy (excuse my language, I am in a kind of bad mood at the moment) So I last updated Monday, right? Well, I was not able to update Tuesday because I had cheer all night and didn't get home until 9 pm. We have our first competition tomorrow and we have been practicing like crazy due to the fact that our team is completely dysfunctional, half the girls hate each other, our captains make everyone cry and want to quit, (I am not a captain, and neither do I want to be. I am going to all stars next year), no one can take the blame for anything. Everyone in my stunt group blames everything on me, its not my fault that we have new bases and they aren't strong enough yet, and so I really don't know why they don't have me base, even though I have been basing (side) since the fifth grade, and I am now a freshman, but no, I'm a front spot/base. Which is important, but doesn't require as much strength, which I have the strength, but I get underestimated because I am the shortest girl on the team. I do fly, but only for part of it. I only don't fly because they chose the flyers when I was on vacation so I didn't really get a chance, but oh well. Moving on… yesterday I was sick and home sleeping all day, and (sorry if this grosses you out) had the flu and if I had ate, would have been puking all day. And then I went to practice until 9 at night again because I didn't want to just leave my team. And then today we had practice after school, immediately followed by our first basketball game of the season. Then I went to a fundraiser for my friend who is on the tennis team, and then I went to my aunt and uncles, and I just got home. And now I have to get up at 7 in the morning tomorrow, on a Saturday! To got to cheer practice until ten, and then come home and go to my competition until who knows when, while my mom yells at me for no reason. I am just ranting, I honestly do not think we are ready, but I still believe in my team:)****  
**

**Okay, well I have spent almost a entire page just ranting about cheer now, haha, but… I have some BIG news for all yall! **

**1. I am getting new shoes! They are swedges, as I like to call them:) (they are really just sneaker wedges) okay so that's not really news, I am just excited. We are ordering them soon:)**

**2. I think BP and I are doing the collaboration story! I am happyJ :)please go check out BP!**

**3. Okay, this is big, I am going to be doing a string of collabs with Zaey-Peace-Love ! So please go check out her story! She does all these ones for ANT farm and how to Rock, but my favorite of hers is called lets kick it! And it is a string of kick one shots, and they are just so good and I am in love with them so go check her out! I can't really release any info on our story, we are still working things out, but I promise they will be good:) so keep an eye out!**

**I want to say a quick thanks to all my readers and reviews! Keep it Up!**

**Okay, the time is 10:53 pm**

**Song: hmmmm I am trying to pick between two… okay I will do the one of the two I am currently listening to. **_**Belong Here **_**by 78Violet. I like it, its about belonging somewhere, and kind of earning your place, it's a good song:)**

**Okay, and now for the long awaited, and overdue, chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Saving Kim Part 2

(Kim's POV)

My eyes were squeezed shut. I couldn't breathe. He was going to kill me. I knew it. I felt a tear drip down my face. He squeezed tighter. So this is how I am going to go. Strangled by my own father.

Suddenly the pain stopped. Was I dead? I opened my eyes to see my father on the ground, passed out. I looked up to see Jack, bat in his hand, standing there.

I collapsed in his hands, bawling. He dropped the bat and wrapped his arms tightly around me, carefully and protectively, pulling me closer. I felt his tears drip onto my head, as he tried to comfort me. After a while, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. His were full of pain, and guilt, and sadness. They made me want to cry, well, more than I already was.

"Kim," He started, his voice weak. "I have to get you out of here" He stated in a 'no questions asked' kind of tone.

"How? He will know. Things will just get worse." I told him, tears streaming down my cheeks. Embarrassed I looked down at my feet. The bruised and cut skin suddenly became very interesting. I felt warm fingers pushing my chin up gently. Forcing me to look into his eyes, wiping my tears away with his free hands.

"Kimberly Delayni Crawford" He said softly. "I promise, with all my heart, that I will NEVER EVER let him, or anyone else ever hurt you, ever again" his words brought a smile to my face. "Now do you trust me?" he asked softly. I nodded my head. "Okay, now lets go grab you're things and get out before he wakes up" I started to walk to the ladder. Pulling it down and hobbling up. I looked down to see him following after me.

"Jack, I think you better stay here…" I told him. He opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him. "To keep an eye on my dad."

"Probably a good idea." He nodded turning to my dad.

I burst into my room, quickly making my way to my closet. I pulled a huge duffle bag that could fit two of me and one of Jack's friend, Milton, inside. I shoved all the clothes I would be able to fit inside, which was pretty much all of them. And then all my shoed. Then I slipped off what I was currently wearing, shorts and a t-shirt that were covered in blood. Luckily there wasn't really anything on my boot. I slipped on some jeans, my moms necklace, an old hoodie that Donna, Grace and I had custom made back in the sixth grade. It was a lime green color that had a big KGD printed in the middle in bright pink lettering on the front. Then down one sleeve it had 'sistas forever' Written in the same pink, but cursive. Then I threw on one pink van and headed to my secret room. I grabbed my mothers things and put it safely in a few small containers, and put those in the bag also. Then I went to my room. I grabbed my essentials from my desk, the quilt my mother had given to me, my phone, ipod, chargers, and all that stuff. Next I went to my bathroom. I took out a few traveling bags. I stuffed my makeup, band aid's, hair straightened, ties, brushes, etc inside them until the drawers were empty except for one thing. My blade.

After a moment of hesitation I stuffed that in one of the bags too. I put the makeup bags in the duffel bag and zipped it up. I dragged It to the hatch, and called for Jack. He came to the bottom of the hatch. Arms ready. I threw the bag down to him and began to climb down. As soon as I was down, we bolted down the stairs and out the door. I followed him to his car that was parked down the street and around the corner. He threw my bag in the back seat and we got in. before my door was even completely shut we were moving. We sat in silence.

Soon we reached his house. "Wait here" He told me. I nodded, and rested my head back as he got out.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I burst inside my house. "Jack? Is that you?" I heard my mom call. Walking out to the entry way. "Jack, Honey, what are you doing home? Sweetie, is this about Kim?"

"Yeah mom, lis-" I tried but she cut me off.

"Honey, I know you love her, but you are only sixteen, sweetheart, you cant just leave school because of her. You need to move on, you ha-" I cut he roff in a hurry.

"No mom! Its not that!" I exclaimed, "Listen, Kim, her dad, he is abusing her. I need to get her out of there. Please, I do love her. I want her to be safe. Can she stay here?"

"Jack.." She was shocked. "Honey, if Daniel is being abusive, we need to call CPS, I mean what about Donna?"

"Mom! Don't you see! Its not Donna! He loves Donna! Its just Kim! Mom! Please! We cant call CPS, well, at least not yet. Just please." I begged.

"you really do love this girl, huh?" She smiled.

"With all my heart" I told her. She grinned.

"She can live with us," I smiled. "BUT! She will have her own room, no sharing!"

"of course mom!" and with that I ran back out the front door and to my Truck. I opened up the passenger side door and unlocked it. I smiled. She was so beautiful. She was an angel.

Kim had fallen asleep. I gently scooped her up and carried her to the door, which my mom was holding open. She shut it behind me and I followed her up the stairs. She opened the door to a spare room. It was the smallest of all. I gave her a questioning look. She had that 'I have it covered, just trust me' look in her eyes. I sighed and lay her down on the bed, pulling off her hoodie. Calm down! She had a tank top on underneath.

Revealing cuts and bruises of an unimaginable number. My mom gasped.

"She looks so.. Pale. And …" With that she pulled out her phone.

"Mom!" I shouted "What are you doing!?"

"Relax," She told me. "I am calling your uncle.

You see, my uncle was a doctor. He lived about 25 minutes out of Seaford. He worked at the Seaford City Hospital. He was great, and I knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

About 45 minutes after he arrived, he emerged from the room. I was sitting in the hall, head in my hands. He sat down next to me. He patted my back.

"please tell me she will be alright." I said, not moving.

"She is going to be fine." He said. Then I looked to him, a questioning look in my eyes. "She went through a lot of trauma. She needs rest, and she needs a few days of hers, in order to recover. I gave her some medicine to help with the recovery, but a side effect is that she will be out for a few days in order to recover.

**(A/N: Fyi, I just made that all up. Okay?)**

I nodded. "Promise you wont tell anyone?"

"Promise." he told me. Then he looked at his watch. "Well Jack, I gotta get going to work! I left you some directions for taking care of her on the bedside table. Your mother changed her into some pajamas. She is awake now, but she won't be for long. So if I were you, I would get in there."

"Thank you" I said hugging him. Then I walked into the room and kneeled down next to Kim, who was all bandaged up. I gently grabbed her hand. Her eyes opened. "hey"

"Jack," She said weakly.

"Shhh" I told her. "Don't strain yourself. Listen, you are going to be okay. Got it?"

She nodded weakly. "Jack, promise to never ever leave me?" she asked.

"I promise." I told her stroking her hand with my thumb, and stroking her hair with my free hand. "I will be right here when you wake up."

"I love you" She whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too" and with that she smiled and drifted off.

The next few days were jam packed. My mother called both Kim and I out for the rest of the week. We prepared for court and began working on a little surprise for Kim when she woke up. I will give you a hint. It includes painting and designing. I these days were agonizing. Knowing she was there but I couldn't talk to her, well, at least she couldn't respond. I would still go in there and hold her close. Stroking her hair and telling her how much I loved her.

I was madly in love with this broken, wounded beautiful girl, and I could not wait until she opened her beautiful brown doe eyes.

* * *

**And there ya have it! Is it too short? I hope not! Anyways this A/N I will make shorter, seeing how long the last one was… well anyways, I really an sorry I haven't updated in a few days, things have just been so crazy! But I will get back on track! I promise! I will update as soon as I get back from competition tomorrow! So wish me luck! (ps: I have my own tumbling pass :D)im so excited!**

**Time:12:38 am. **

**Song: **_**Belong here**_** by 78 Violet.**

**Links will be on my bio!**

**Check out Baby porcupine- Cute, but DEADLY (a.k.a BP) and Zoey-peace-love, and keep an eye out for our collabs!**

**And for my story if what would happen if jack went to oati, I have gotten a LOT of reviews saying to do it! i think I will once I get a little more into this story, but just lemme know if you do wanna see it!**

**If you ever want someone to talk to, PM me, or if you have questions or ANYTHING, PM me! I will most likely respond! Unless you're a creep that is…**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE REVIEW! DO IT! DO IT NOWW!**

**Wish me luck in my competition tomorrow! **

**Lots-of-love**

**Karissa:) 3**


	10. Chapter 10:The Other Girl In Jack's Life

**Hey guys! So I am in a SUPER good mood right now! My team won our competition! I am so happy! We didn't think we would win 5 days ago, and here we are now, 1****st**** place! Luckily no one got hurt and only one of our stunts fell at the VERY end, like, one second before the music stopped. But they caught her! I remember last year, one girl dislocated her knee at the very beginning of a routine, and she kept going. She is our captain now. And another girl last year fell on her neck and kept going, that's part of the reason I love cheerleading. The strength and pain we endure. It shows that we really ARE a competitive sport. And things on my team are A LOT better now! We are a big happy family now! In fact a few of us went out to dinner after the competition for a few hours, and I got to know a few girls that I have never really talked to. And thank you to everyone who reviewed wishing me luck! It really paid off!**

**Oh and guess what guys! I am (at the time I am writing this) at 102 reviews! And I even got some PM's! so I just thought I would respond to some right here!: )**

**Zoey-Peace-Love ~ Donna will be back sooon: ) and I am just LOVING that Karissa character! I don't know why, but she interests me! ;)**

**R5 Rocks smile ~THANKS SOOOO MUCH! And if you want to make an account, when you first get on the fan fiction home page, there should be a button that says "don't have an account? Sign up!" and just click on that and there you go! Hope I could help!**

**Okay and the last one, **

**Ilovesports1999 ~ I can not wait to get them! I think I might be ordering them tomorrow, but I am not 100% sure yet. And thanks, like I said, we won : ) and ya, she is:/ I can't stand her, I have been dealing with her since seventh grade, so three years now:/**

**And… that's that****J**

**Song: Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. Why? Donna is no good for Jack! Duh! It fits with that song, but more like Good BOY! Hehe I am clever: )**

**So, Zoey-Peace-Love and I have a story plot figured out! I don't know if I can release it yet, but I will give you a hint; Kim gets hurt in some way shape or form by Jack. And that is all you get! So keep an eye out for our collab!**

**And BP announced in her story "Missing him" That I was a winner of her contest! : ) so I am pretty sure we will have a collab coming out!**

**Well, seeing that I am in a VERY good mood right now, even though it is 1 in the morning, (TIME!) I will give you a good chapter: ) I already have it planned in my head. Well, im not sure how long it will be, but I PROMISE, it gonna be goood!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Other Girl In Jack's Life

(Donna's POV)

It is Thursday. Where the fuck was Jack!? He has seen, Sad, ever since Kim broke his heart for me. I don't know why really. She's Ugly, a freak, a loser, unwanted, useless, etc., etc., etc.

I sat in first hour, wondering where he could be. He has MIA (Missing In Action) ever since the end of this class on Monday. I have tried calling him, texting him, asking his friends, nothing. I was getting sick of this.

After class, I bolted into the girls restroom. Everyone looked at me/ "Scram" I hissed, and within a minute, I was the only one left in there. I took out my phone and called Leslie Brewer. Jack's mom.

"Hello?" I heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Ms. Brewer!" I greeted. "Its Donna!"

"I know, I have caller ID" She responded.

"Oh, well listen," I began "I am getting really worried about Jack."

"And why would that be?" She questions.

"He hasn't been at school and no one has heard from him." I told her.

"Yes, I called him out for the rest of the week." She told me.

"Oh," I said, questioningly. "Well how come?"

"You know Donna," She stated. "That's not really your place anymore."

"But Ms. Brewer!" I protested.

"Goodbye Donna, Do not call me again" and with that, she hung up.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

"I walked downstairs, paint splattered shirt, saying goodbye to my older cousins who were helping me out with my surprise for Kim, that we had just finished.

"Goodbye Donna, Do not call me again." I heard my mother say from the kitchen. Curious, I walked in to see her hanging up the phone. She looked up and must have seen the angry, annoyed, questioning look on my face. "She called asking where you have been. I simply just told her that you had been excused for the rest of the week." I nodded.

"Good. I wish she would just give up. I despise her now." I told my mom, thinking of Kim. We heard the door slam shut. A young girl around the age of 14 walked into the kitchen.

"Spill it" She demanded. She was not short, but she was not tall either. She was definitely taller than Kim, about up to my eyes I would say. And I was 5'11. She had medium length dirty blonde hair, with bleach blonde highlights, and blue-green eyes.

"Zoey…" My mother simply said. "What are you doing here?"

"They sent me home early sick," She started. "They tried calling you, but the line was busy, so Mrs. Krupnick, Mina's mom, picked my up and brought me home. Seeing that I have been staying with Jenna the last few days and Ms. Santiago had to work." She exclaimed, crossing her arms. "I know something is up. I'm not an idiot." She was smart. Something she does most definitely not get from me. But she was pretty, so obviously she gets her looks from me. She had a glare that could kill.

I sighed, and walked towards the stairs, motioning for her to follow me. She did. I lead her to the extra room that Kim was in and opened the door. She peered in and then pulled her head back out, I closed the door.

"Is that Kim Crawford?" Zoey questioned, us standing in the hallway.

"yes" I simply responded.

"Why?" Zoey asked suspiciously.

"Because I love her. She is abused, and she needs me. So here she is" I quickly summoned up.

"okay, what about Donna? She has been whining about your guys' breakup forever now." Zoey complained

"Well," I began. "Too bad for you then, because I don't have to deal with them." I told her with a smirk on her face. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she said, making a funny face, as we stood in the hall outside the room that Kim was in. I started laughing, until the heavenly voice of an angel spoke up.

"Jack… Who is this?" We turned to see Kim, the love of my life, looking between Zoey and I. she was so beautiful. she had a zipped up jacket on and some workout shorts on yet she was still gorgeous. And her eyes, they were oh so captivating and made me just want to melt into them.

"Hey Kimmy." I told her. "Meet my sister, Zoey.

* * *

**A/N: And there ya go! Sorry I said it would be long but its not, and I am just exhausted. It is almost two am. I needa sleep! **

**If you are wondering about Zoey, I own the character, but the CHARACTER is based on my good friend from here zoey. Check her out! Zoey-Peace-Love. i wanted to get her in here because a) she put me in one of her one shots, which you should check them, ALL of them, out! and b) i think shes pretty cool and c) i thought it would be cool to work her in, and so, now Jack has a sister, well actually he was going to anyways, but she is portrayed as Zoey now. **

**ME: HI ZOEYY!**

**Okay that's all**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**

**Links on bio.**

**Lots-of-love**

**Karissa**


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing

**Hello everyone! So here I am! I know I said I would do multiple updates today, but I ended up going Christmas shopping with my grandma until 7pm, and then we watched a movie and decorated our Christmas tree. And now I am writing this! I promise that I will make this ALAP (As Long As Possible;) I have just been busy the last week so I have been slacking a little, and for that I apologize.**

**I am so glad everyone likes my character Zoey! Its awesome****J**

**So I don't really have any collab news at the moment, but I did get a PM today from swethagirl567 asking about one, and I have not gotten the chance to respond to you yet, but I think it would be cool and I really like your one shots : ) **

**I ordered my sneaker wedges today! I am so happy! I went online and they had ONE left in stock in the color I want and it was my size and so I was like mom! I need to get these! So my grandma ordered them for me as a Christmas gift : ) I won't actually receive them until Christmas but at last I know that that last pair is MINE!:D**

**Okay so I don't have a lot to say, that is why this is a shorter A/N. but oh well.**

**Song: Use somebody by kings of leon. I think the name explains it all : )**

**Time: 11:05 pm**

**Well, here goes!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Nothing

(Kim's POV)

I woke up from the blackness of sleep. Looking around, and surprisingly exhausted. I looked at the clock on the bedside table next to me. 1:00pm it read. On a … Thursday? Wait… Last I checked it was a Monday. I then looked around the room. This was not a room in my house.. Where was I? then I remembered. I was at Jack's house. He had saved me. The gut I loved saved me. Speaking of Jack, where was he? He said he would be here when I woke up, I remembered from right before I fell asleep.

I slowly got out of the bed. My knees buckling due to the fact that I haven't walked in days. I slowly made my way to the door. I almost cried from the pain that my body was feeling. It was unbearable. I needed Jack.

I slowly opened the door and I almost collapsed in tears at the sight in front of me. Jack, and a blonde haired, blue eyed, fair skined, beautiful girl. I could not compare with her.

"Jack" I whimpered, them turning to face me. I felt a tear drip down my cheeks. "Who is this?" I asked quietly and heart broken.

"Hey Kimmy," He greeted, as if nothing was wrong. "Meet my sister, Zoey." he said, pointing to the girl. Sister?

"I didn't know you had a sister." I told him.

"Really?" I shook my head. "Yeah, she is a freshman." He smiled. Then she elbowed his ribs. "Oh! And Zoey," He said turning to her, and motioning to me, "Meet Kim, The love of my life." I smiled at this. She stepped forward.

"Hey, I am Zoey Brewer" She greeted. I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Kim, Kim Crawford." I told her. She then hugged me and pulled away.

"Nice to meet you Kim." She said. "I have seen you around, I never really got why people don't like you. You seem perfectly fine. And more, according to Jack here." She said with a wink that made me giggle. Jack was glaring at her. "Well, uh.. I think I will just go to my room before he hurts me…" She said turning around and heading down the hall, leaving me smiling. It soon faded and jack spoke up, once we heard a door shut, that is.

"How you feeling?" He asked, pulling me to him.

"In pain and exhausted." I told him, cuddling into his warm, loving embrace.

"Dang girl, you still tired?" He asked semi sarcastically. I smiled.

"Just a bit" I responded. "Will you come lay down with me?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"Later. I have something to show you first." he said, pulling away and walking down the hallway, the same way Zoey went. He stopped and turned towards me. "You coming?" He asked, motioning me. I smiled and walked to him. Holding his hand. We rounded a corner, and went up a small spiral staircase that lead to the third floor. There was a small loft with a flat screen TV and some couches. "This is my floor," He began walking to a door. He opened it. "This is my room." He smiled proudly. We stepped in, I was gaping in awe. This was amazing.

It was all concrete, but not in a creepy way. Lights were installed in the wall, and steps were leading up to a loft. He even had his own karate practice space, workout space, and skate ramp.

He then lead me out and across the hallway, stopping in front of a door.

"This used to be my old game room, but now" He said, smiling and opening the door. "It's your room" I stepped inside. And I thought Jack's room was amazing.

Don't ask how, but there was literally a tree inside my room. It was all white with a slanted ceiling with dark brown panels. Everything was so unique. There was an old restored picnic table with flowers on it. The floors were a light wood. There was a big white fire place. In the far corner of the room was a huge iron canopy bed. This was amazing.

Then he walked to a big archway. Inside was a huge, empty closet.

"I will take you shopping this weekend, I promise" he told me, kissing the top of my head. I blushed. Then we walked to another door. Inside was the most amazing bathroom I had ever seen.

In the center of the bathroom was a big granite circular bathtub with a big chandelier over it. There was a big window with some white curtains over it. The shower was circular too. It had a grey brick wall and overhead lighting.

**(A/N this is cooler than it sounds. All of it. Links on my bio)**

I turned to Jack. "You did this.. Foe me?" I asked, blushing. He stepped forward, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"Of course. I would do ANYTHING for you." Then his lips crashed against mine. I tangled my hands into his hair, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. Eventually, too soon for my liking, we pulled away.

"Why don't you go unpack your bags?" He suggested. I pouted.

"Will you stay with me?" I half asked half begged.

"I would, but my mom said if I don't clean my room, she will lock me in the guest room for a month." He pouted.

"Well then go clean you're room!" I laughed. "I couldn't last that long without you."

"fine" he sighed. "For you" then he kissed the top of my head and left the room.

I unpacked my bags. My clothes didn't even fill up half of the closet. My little things looked so out of place in this elegant room. I looked out of place. Old, broken, ugly me.

The last thing I pulled out was my phone. It was full of text messages from my dad and Donna.

**Where the fuck are you!**

**~Father**

**Come out NOW!**

**~Father**

**Where are you hiding?!**

**~Father**

**I will find you.**

**~Father.**

**You are useless, ugly, stupid, and don't deserve to live**

**~Father**

_**You better come out. We will find you**_

_**~Donna**_

_**Rumor has it you are with Jack. If you are, you are dead meat.**_

_**~Donna**_

_**When we find you, I will bitch slap you SO hard!**_

_**~Donna.**_

**You BETTER not be with that Jack boy.**

**~Father**

**Its bad enough you stole him from your sister.**

**~Father**

**He doesn't care about you**

**~Father. **

**He just feels bad for you.**

**~Father**

**I will find you.**

**~Father.**

**I will Kill you with my bare hands.**

**~Father.**

I was sitting on my bed reading the endless threats and messages from Donna and my father. My phone dropped out of my hands. I knew deep down this was all true, it was just too hard to admit. No matter what, my life was nothing, I was nothing.

* * *

**Ta da! Medium length. Im sooo tired!**

**Time: 1:31 am**

**Ima sleep now. LINKS SHALL BE ON MY BIO!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE PLEASEEE REVIEW!**

**Lots-of-love**

**Karissa : ) 3**


	12. Chapter 12: A New Home

**Hello my lovelies! I am in a really big writing mood right now… so I think this shall be a good chapter: ) **

**So I literately got home, did my homework, and started typing!: ) I am so happy that everyone is liking my story, I am just so happy. Words cannot describe how happy I am! I have always loved to write and I never thought that I was all that good, but you guys are just making me feel so happy, and I just love this, so keep reviewing!**

**Is there a new kickin it tonight? I forgot if it is this week or next week. Oh well, my dad is watching a movie so I can't watch it tonight : ( I am really sad about that.**

**Anyways, I thought, hey, why not tell you guys about my day! Lets just say a lot of my friends don't like to listen to me, so why not talk to you guys! So I think I will tell you guys about my day now: )**

**So it was pretty un eventful, at first at least, I just kept falling asleep for my first two classes. But then in third hour, a girl on my cheer team had the CUTEST I phone case! It was a big plush hello kitty! It is adorable! If I had an I phone, I would buy that but noooo I have some 5 year old phone that hardly even works. They don't even make it anymore… :/ smh. Anyways, moving on, at lunch my friends and I just talked about how we are all going to get each other phone cases with platypus' on them, because we all like platypus'! and then fourth hour… that is what I really want to talk about. So I have A LOT of friends in there lets just start off by saying. And one my friends is convinced that one of my guy friends in there likes me, and so all class she was texting him being all like 'just admit it I know you like her' and 'ya you like her' and 'do you like Karissa? You can tell me?' and stuff like that. And he kept trying to change the subject (she showed me the messages) and then a few hours ago I tried texting him and guess what, no response. Now you may be wondering, do I like him? that's the thing, a little, but I am not sure. There was this other guy that was supposed to ask me to homecoming 2 moths ago then he chickened and a moth later stopped talking to me altogether and I liked him, and now I just, ugh! I don't know! Things are so confusing! I have never had a boyfriend, much less been in any situation like this, and it just confuses me. Anyways…. I think we have had enough of my life story for now… moving on…**

**Song: Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. I am playing that song on replay currently, as have I been for the last two hours.**

**Time: 8:37pm**

**And da da da daa! Chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A New Home

(Kim's POV)

It soon had grown dark outside. I laid curled up in the middle of the bed, silent tears streaming down my cheeks for the last few hours as I continued to go through the messages from my dad and Donna. If only my mom were here.

I heard a knock on the door. I laid there in the same position as I had been in for the last few hours. Not saying a word. I heard the knock again.

"Hey Kim, are you okay?" I heard Jack say from the other side of the door. I did not reply. I mean what was the use? I was just his little charity case. I pulled the covers up to my chin, curling up into a tighter ball. I heart the door opening and light flooded in. I quickly wiped away my tears and resumed my position. My back to the open room, my face turned to the wall.

I heard the door to my room shut. Footsteps making their way to me, and someone, Jack, sit down on my bed. He stroked my hair.

"Kim" He cooed. "I know you are awake, I can tell by your breathing" I simply just sniffled as I felt another tear drip down my cheek. He pulled me into my arms, holding me tightly, wiping my tears away with his thumb. I looked into his eyes.

"Why?" I asked in a hushed tome. He looked confused. "Why am I your little charity case. I am an ugly loser. I am a freak. I am not worth it." he looked surprised.

"Kim, you are Not, under any circumstances a charity case!" he quietly exclaimed. "I love you. I want you to be here, safe, with me." She said with a smile on my face.

I felt the blood rush to my head, I knew I was blushing like a moron, and probably grinning like one too. I felt more happy than I have ever been. Then those messages popped into my head again and I felt my smile quickly fade.

"what's wrong?" he asked me. "And do not say nothing, I'm not an idiot." Damn it, he took my line.

"My dad.." I choked out. He focused on me, and only me, and nicely. It felt good. "He is going to be mad. He's probably going to tell the police. Jack, what will happen to you?!" I cried, burying my face into his chest.

"Shhh, shhh. It will be okay Kimmy. It will. Shhh." He cooed, calming me down.

"How?!" I exclaimed. "Jack they could send you to jail! Then I will end up either back with him, or in an orphanage. And the worst part, I wont have you!" I sobbed. He used his fingers to gently lift my chin up so we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Kim.." He began' "my mother already went to see a judge. It will be okay. I promise. I don't know how to explain it, but everything is going to be okay." He explained gently. I smiled. "Now it's getting late. We should probably sleep."

"Okay, but will you stay with me? Please? Just until I fall asleep… please?" I asked him, pleaded.

"Of course." He smiled. He pulled the covers over the two of us. I laid down and so did he. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I cuddled into his chest. And then I was out like a light

* * *

.

The weekend went by fast. I was tired most of the time, due to my medication. I slept all day Friday, and the little bits I was awake Jack was always right there next to me.

Then on Saturday, we just kind of hung out around the house. He showed me how things worked there, and we watched a bunch of movies, I ended up falling asleep halfway into the second one. I was exhausted.

Then the next day, him, Zoey, and his mom took me shopping. I felt bad, I mean, they had done enough already, so I just got a new pair of combat boots, a pair of brown lace-up boots, and some brown sandals. A jean jacket, a printed romper, two pairs of jeans, three pairs of shorts, a few long sleeved shirts, and a royal blue dress that flowed down to about mid-thigh, because Zoey insisted. I only agreed because it had long sleeves, if not it would have gone right back to the rack it had come from.

After that I told them I was good. They tried to tell me that I needed more, but I told them that I was good, I didn't need more than this. After I assured them that it was okay and that I would feel bad, Jack and I went back to his house, while Zoey and Mrs. Brewer stayed behind. They said that they had to run some errands fast, before Mr. Brewer got back from his business trip tomorrow.

Jack and I sat up in the tree in my room. It felt nice, real. We just sat there and talked, for hours, and hours. Until his mom and Zoey got home.

"Just warning you," He began, playing with my hair, braiding it and running his fingers through it, then braiding it again. "My dad can be a bit, uh.. Harsh…" he told me nervously.

"I am sure I can deal with him, I mean, I have lived with my dad my whole life.." I assured him.

"Okay.." he responded nervously. "And about that, when did that all start Kimmy? Please, you can talk to me." I took a deep breath.

"Well, believe it or not, my dad actually used to be really nice. We were a family, we all got along. Do you remember that?" he nodded. "yeah, Donna and I were best friends. But then in 7th grade, Donna started to spend her time with the cheerleaders and I focused more on school. Grace followed her. We would still sit with each other at lunch, and hang out, but we were drifting apart. They were always obsessing over their hair, clothes and makeup, and while I like that stuff, I mean maybe not as much as other girls but don't get me fooled, I still like that stuff. Anyways, I wouldn't be as over the top and elaborate as them, I was just me, and not them. Then, my mom died." I started to feel the sobs coming, but I choked it back. I looked back to jack, he was listening and softly stroking my hair. I continued. "We were out for a girls weekend when we were attacked by a homeless man. He had a gun. I could have stopped her from going up to him, but I didn't. I just stood there and watched her die." I said stiffly, trying to hold my tears back. "Then when I came back to school a month later, I stayed out longer than Donna, I got there and everyone was making fun of me. Donna and Grace tormenting me, it was terrible. And then when I got home and told my dad, he didn't really care. He started blaming thing on me, yelling at me, but never Donna. He moved me up to the attic. Got rid of my moms things, I kept a few thing though, and hid them in a secret room I created up there. Then about three months after my mother's death, he started beating me. I was tormented, everyone hated me. I was alone. And then the last few weeks, the beatings have been getting worse, and then you came along." I smiled at the last part.

He pulled me closer. "Oh Kimmy" He said, burying his face into my hair. After about ten minutes of him just holding me, he spoke up. "You seem tired." He told me. I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by a yawn. "Yeah.. He told me. Better get to bed." He hopped down then helped me down too. Carrying me to my bed and tucking me in. "Goodnight Kim, I love you." He whispered, kissing my forehead. And with that, I fell asleep.

The next day would be my first day back at school. I knew it would be terrible. Jack couldn't protect me from everything.

* * *

I woke up and went to my closet. I knew that if I dressed too nice, I would get so much crap from everyone else, so I chose a teal long-sleeved shirt that had black stitching, some light wash jeans, and my new combat boots(well one, I still had my boot on.). I simply bulled my hair into a ponytail, did my makeup, covering the leftover injuries, grabbed my bag and headed down stairs.

"Good morning Kim!" Mrs. Brewer greeted.

"Good morning!" I greeted her.

"Would you like some bacon?" She asked as I pulled out a chair.

"Yes please." I said as she set the tray on the table. I grabbed a few pieces and put them onto my plate.

I picked up a piece and was about to take a bite out of it when it was snatched out of my hand. "Hey!" I protested.

"Jack Luke Brewer!" his mom shouted, with a smile on her face.

"Sorry." He smiled, sitting next to me and taking a bite out of the piece of bacon. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another piece.

"Morning!" Zoey said bursting into the kitchen. Her dirty blonde hair was straightened, and her bangs were twisted back. She simply just wore mascara and some lip gloss. She had on a red and white striped shirt, navy skinny jeans, and some white sandals. I then looked over to Jack. He had his hair the way it always is, a green shirt on, some nice jeans, and some green converse. I had to say, he looked hot. As usual. Expected from the great Jack Brewer, The guy I loved. He really was mine.

Zoey sat down at the table, munching on a piece of bacon.

"Hey Zo," Jack began, grabbing Zoey's attention. "You need a ride?"

"No." She told him. "Cassie's mom is driving me today." She said.

Mrs. Brewer sat down at the table. "Jack, Zoey, Remember your dad will be home today." She said. It was quiet for a minute, until Jack spoke up.

"What about Kim?" He questioned her. This whole thing about his dad was really confusing. What was the problem.

"I will figure something out." She told him. He nodded. There was an awkward silence that was cut off by the sound of a car horn.

"Well that's my ride." Zoey announced, getting up and heading to the door.

"We better get going." Jack told me. I got up and cleared my plate, grabbing my stuff.

"Have a good day!" Mrs. Brewer shouted after us as we walked out the door.

The whole car ride was full of Jack assuring me that everything would be okay. I didn't believe him. Wise choice.

People glared at me as I walked down the hallway with him. I heard their whispers, questioning what I was doing with him. Their screams at me, calling me a fugly, good for nothing, useless bitch. And more. I sat in first hour, pens and pencils constantly being thrown at me. I didn't dare tell Jack, that would be terrible. People were kicking my leg all day. Telling me I didn't deserve anything, my life was useless, Jack was just using me, I should just kill myself. All day. These words were really starting to get to me. At lunch people always were tripping me on my way to my little corner. as soon as I got there and sat down, Jack dragged me to his table, which earned me the gift of food being thrown at me. Luckily it wasn't too bad. The rest of the day didn't go so well either, and that final bell couldn't have came any sooner.

I met jack by his car. As soon as he got there he scooped me up into my arms, kissing me and telling me how proud he was that I made it through the day. He made me smile. He made me happy. No matter how bad things were.

The car ride was full of 'I'm proud of you's and 'I love you so much' s. and before we knew it we were back to his house.

As soon as I stepped outside, jack grabbed my hand. He lead me to the door. He was about to open it when he turned to me once more. He gave me a quick kiss and then asked "Are you ready?" nervously.

"Yeah, but I don't really see the big deal…" I said as we stepped inside.

A man in his early-mid 40's rounded the corner as soon as we closed the door.

"Jack!" he exclaimed.

"Hey dad." Jack greeted, less excitedly.

Then he saw me. "What's with this trash?" He questioned, motioning to me.

Now I see what they were so worried about….

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I'm exhausted! I have a busy day tomorrow, so I will try my hardest to update! I really hope you like this!**

**Time: 10:52pm **

**Song: Blown away by Carrie Underwood. **

**Links will be on my bio!**

**I think I am going to start my story about what would happen if Jack went to oati in the next week or two! So keep an eye out! And also look for my collab with BP and Zoey-Peace-Love. Not sure when the one with BP will come, but the one with Zoey shall be here soon!**

**See ya soon!**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PLEASSSEEEEEE PLLEEAAASSSSEEE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING HERE! REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! :D**

**Lots-of-love**

**Karissa**


	13. Chapter 13: All My Fault

**Hello! So uh, I am sooo sorry for not updating since like Monday! But I have had cheer practice after school Monday Tuesday and Wednesday for a few hours due to an assembly we had yesterday. Then after school last night I was with my friend and we had a sleepover and then I had cheer practice until noon yesterday and I then went to a few art galleries and then today Zoey and I worked on our collab and now im workin on this!**

**Time:6:02 pm**

**Song: hmm.. I think ima go with **_**you've got the love **_**by Florence + the machine. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but it's a good song!**

**Okay, next, the collab with Zoey-Peace-Love is up! Go read it! Its called Alone, and if you wanna know what it is about, go read! **

**Hmm oh! I am really happy today because at practice last morning we switched some people around and I, the shortest girl on the team, got switched from base to flyer! I know what you are thinking, how can a tiny little 4'11 girl be baseing girls that are around 5'1-5'3? Well I have been doing cheer since 5****th**** grade and my all-star team really just did thigh stands (in was in 5****th**** /6****th**** grade okay) (the team was for girls 7-11) anyways… so I based that. Then in 7****th**** grade I was trained as a flyer and flew, being the second shortest girl on the team, next to Alyssa*! Oh btw! You know AK squared?! The Alyssa girl I was just talking about is Alyssa from that! Ya we went to jr high together and were on the same cheer team! No joke! I really do know her!* okay moving on again, anyways I was a flyer. Then in 8****th**** grade I got trained as a base due to the fact that there were girls that were like 4'6 on the team, so I based and this year I was gone on vacation when they picked the flyers so I didn't get a chance, so I just based ( I am pretty strong) but they just moved people around and now I am flying! I am really happy! **

**Okay now that I am done informing you on the miracle that is my life, I give you… chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13: All Mu Fault

(Jack's POV)

"Kim" I said flatly. "it might be best if you go upstairs."

"don't want to hurt this poor hobo like girl's feelings?" Dad pouted sarcastically. I turned to her. Her eyes got all sad. I pulled her in for a hug.

"I am so sorry" I whispered into her ear. "now go on up and I will be right there." With that she pulled away, nodded, and shuffled towards the stairs.

"Now give me an explanation on why that ugly-prostitude-whore is in our house." He demanded. I was pissed. NOBODY not even my own father calls Kim that to me. I walked straight up to him and punched him straight in the face. He yelped, hand around his nose in pain.

"Do not say that about the girl I love!" I shouted and walked to the stairs. I rounded the corner only to see Kim sitting right there. She looked up at me with a blank expression. I held out my hand and helped her up. We walked to my room hand and hand and once we got in, flopped down on my bed. She laid with her head on my chest as I played with her soft hair. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up.

"Am I going to end up alone?" She asked me in a worried tone.

"Never" I told her, kissing the top of her head.

"But what about your dad?" she questioned.

"I don't care about him." I began, we were now looking at each other. "I just care about you."

The worried look on her face morphed into a smile. I leaned in and kissed her, the girl I loved. I was never going to leave her. Ever. I really did love her.

We laid there for the next few hours, not talking, just holding each other and listening to the screams of my parents. Even if for some reason my dad won the argument, I wasn't going to leave her. I would move out if I had to, but I would NOT let her be alone.

The sun was starting to set when the door to my room opened I looked over to see my dad standing in the doorway. I suddenly got nervous.

"Uh, can I talk to you out here?" he asked, motioning to the hallway.

I nodded and went to tell Kim that would be back, but when I looked down to her she was sleeping. I slowly unwrapped my arms from around her and hers from around me, not wanting to wake her. Then I lifted her up bridal style and moved the sheets back. I set her back and pulled them over her, kissing the top of her head. Then I walked out into the hallway closing the door behind me. I saw my dad sitting on the couch so I walked over and sat by him.

"What?" I asked him flatly.

"You really do love her, don't you?" He simply questioned.

"More than anything." I simply replied.

"Well I am sorry but I just cant accept that. I cant live with trash like that, I know that that's Kim Crawford, Donna Tobin's freak sister. I always thought you hated her. Your life would have been much better off with Donna. But, if you want to ruin your life, go ahead. But I have a decision for you. Its either her, or me." as he told me this, I wanted to scream and punch him in the face. But I just simply listened.

"what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well your mother and I have been having problems lately, and if she stays, then I am leaving. So it is your choice. And don't say you will just move out! Your mother and sister need you here." he told me.

"I choose Kim." I said flatly. Not hesitating once.

"I thought so." he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "your mother said you would. She is telling Zoey now.

"Well I am sorry dad. But I just cant leave Kim like that." I explained.

"I got it. Well if you ever need me, just call." and with that he got up and walked away, leaving me sitting alone on the couch. I got up and went to my room, to see Kim standing in the doorway, a blank, unreadable look on her face. I wonder how much she heard.

* * *

(Kim's POV)

I feel so guilty. I am causing Jack's parents to split up.

I woke up when I heard the door shut. I shot up panicked. The first thing that I noticed is that Jack was gone. I panicked for a minute. He said he would never leave… maybe he was just in the bathroom.

I walked to his bathroom and peered in. nope. I then walked to the door. I opened it and looked around.

Sitting on the couch, their backs to me were Jack and his dad. I stood there and listened.

He chose me. Over family? I feel so bad. I saw Jack just sitting there after his dad left. What was he doing? Soon he got up, and saw me. I felt like a ghost.

"Kim-" he began

"I am so sorry Jack!" I exclaimed. "Its all my fault!" I cried, collapsing to the ground. But I never hit it, because Jack caught me.

He carried me over to the couch. I was a mess. He sat down, holding me.

"Shh" He said in a hushed tone, smoothing my hair. "its not your fault. They always fight, this has been coming for a long time."

"But now that I am here, he- if you hadn't chose me, then maybe he would stay with your family." I cried

"No, he was going to leave anyways. And no matter what, I will ALWAYS choose you." He said, holding me close.

"Hey Jack did da- whats wrong?" I heard Zoey come up. I felt her sit down on the couch.

"She thinks its all her fault that he is leaving." I heard Jack tell her.

"Aww, Kim, this has been coming for a long time. Its not your fault." she told me.

"But if it wasn't for me and my problems, your family wouldn't be breaking up" I sobbed into Jack's chest.

"Kim trust me, we will be better off without him." Zoey assured me.

"And as long as I have you, everything will be just perfect." Jack said kissing my head. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and gave him a weak smile. He smiled back. "now you look exhausted. Do you want to go to your room?" he asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"of course" he smiled. "Thank you Zoey."

"No problem." She said and skipped off.

Jack carried me to his room and laid me down. I fell asleep right away. The last thing I remember is him kissing my forehead and whispering 'I love you'

* * *

**And there is chapter 13! I don't really know what to say. Im sorry it took so long! But my collab with Zoey is up! Check it out! Its called alone.**

**Links will be on my bio!**

**Time: 8:11pm**

**Song: you've got the love by Florence and the machine**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE REVIEW!**

**Lots-of-love**

**karissa**


End file.
